Life goes on
by AndyRocks
Summary: Cada inicio tiene un final... Y cada final puede ser el principio de algo mejor... O no. No importa lo que pase, la vida sigue. U/A.
1. El Final¿?

Estaba sentada en una de las obras, sin duda no era lo correcto, lo sabía perfectamente, pero era el único lugar donde podía estar a solas a punto de gritar por el teléfono móvil.

-No creo que haya sido la mejor manera, estoy más enojada por las formas que por lo que estás haciendo, porque sabía perfectamente que iba a pasar esto- _respiró fuertemente para tratar de calmarse_\- definitivamente no pensaste que lo que hacías me estaba dañando más, no pensaste que me estás lastimando más que si me lo hubieras dicho de frente.

La voz al otro lado de la línea apenas podía escucharse, las palabras casi no podían salir, probablemente reconocía el error y a la vez podía contenerse porque no estaba sola.

-Esto ya no iba a continuar, lo hice para provocarte… quería que tú me dejaras. Debo irme me están llamando.

Sollozando, contuvo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena. Cuídate mucho y recupérate pronto.

Después de tres tonos que marcaban el fin de la llamada, secó las tímidas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, apagó las luces de la galería de arte y salió para continuar con su vida.

**Lo sé, quieren matarme porque no he actualizado el fic anterior pero se me borraron mis archivos y… bueno es una larga historia. Prometo actualizar cambios y mañana tendrán el siguiente capítulo de este texto.**

Saludos. Los quiero.


	2. Actuación

**Cabe resaltar queridos lectores y lectoras, que es un universo alterno. Los quiero. **

Recién egresada de la carrera, sola en una ciudad que aunque conocía casi a la perfección, parecía completamente diferente. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por cumplir su sueño y trabajar en ese edificio que tanto había amado a pesar de traerle recuerdos no solo de las pérdidas que había tenido recientemente, sino también significaba esperanza.

_Unas horas antes al teléfono_

**Susy Chang (SC):** ¿Tienes algo qué hacer hoy?

**Maura Isles (MI):** Mmmm no en realidad ¿Tienes planes?

**SC**: Hoy vienen unos DJ's a la Ciudad, irán mis hermanas y quería invitarte

**MI:** No tengo boleto ¿Aún puedo comprarlo?

**SC**: ¡Claro! Tengo un amigo que está vendiéndolos fuera del auditorio

**MI:** ¡Hecho!

Algunos minutos después la rubia salía del edificio, planeaba llegar su departamento para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al concierto. Al salir casi choca con Susy Chang, su amiga… aunque no iba sola.

**MI:** ¡Hola! Pensé que te vería más tarde- dijo a Susy- Hola ¿Cómo estás? Soy Maura- se dirigió a la acompañante de su amiga.

**SC:** ¡Maura! Ella es Jane, es mi compañera de clase, también irá al concierto.

**MI:** ¡Excelente! Que bueno que nos encontramos antes.

**SC:** ¡Sí! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya no trabajabas en la Galería de Arte.

MI: Es cierto, vine a ver a mis antiguos compañeros y a proponerles una exposición, la verdad es que tengo muchos proyectos, uno de ellos es sobre violencia de género, tengo a algunos conocidos de la especialización y estamos planeando algo multidisciplinario…

La rubia se desplayó con toda la ilusión que ese nuevo proyecto le traía, su amiga sonreía emocionada mientras que la acompañante de pronto participaba.

**Jane Rizzoli (JR):** Bueno, yo hice algunas producciones audiovisuales, de la universidad –dijo nerviosa-

**MI:** ¡Si! Quisiera verlo, nos gustaría mucho integrar varias cosas, oigan debo irme, tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes del concierto. Nos vemos más tarde.

Las chicas se despidieron, lo que no sabían, era que la rubia estaba más nerviosa que en toda su vida, era un ser antisocial, básicamente tuvo que actuar como una persona extrovertida ante esta chica desconocida.

Las horas pasaron, ya en el concierto, notaron que sus lugares no les permitían disfrutar del escenario pues se encontraban muy lejos. Jane propuso sobornar a los guardias. Maura no podía permitirse acobardarse ahora que tenía una nueva faceta de sí misma: ser valiente y extrovertida. Al dirigirse al guardia tuvo que tomar la mano de Jane. Jamás hubiera pensado que sería la primera de muchas veces.


	3. Consejo 1

Las botas sin duda eran sin duda la mayor relación de amor-odio que podía tener en la vida, al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo después de quitárselas fue revisar su cuenta de Facebook, la habían etiquetado en dos fotografías, una de ellas en Susy, sus hermanas, algunos amigos ed la morena alta y por supuesto... Jane Rizzoli.

Los flashback regresaban: entre los saltos de la música electrónica podía ver una cabellera negra alborotada, riendo con los amigos que habían encontrado, algo pasó en su interior... ¿Celos? Imposible... ¿O no? Es decir, llevaban unas horas de conocerse, eso sin mencionar la vez que la había visto en la calle.

Click en "Agregar amigo" y a dormir, mañana comienza un Festival de Cine al cual ir.

Había pasado una semana y el trabajo de sus sueños había llegado, la Galería de Arte al fin le abría sus puertas con salario. Como dejavú, al salir Susy estaba pasando.

SC: ¡Maura! Oye ¿Qué harás ahora?

MI: Pensaba ir a tomar algo, muero de sed.

SC: Yo igual, pasaremos a la Universidad por Frost ¿Vienes?

MI: ¡Claro!

Justo en la entrada del edificio estaban saliendo no solo Frost, sino también Jane y su hermano y mejor amigo, Frankie. No es que Maura se hubiera puesto nerviosa... Pero si algo inquieta.

SC: Chicos, iremos a tomar algo ¿Vienen?

JR: Si, bueno pasaré a recoger a un amigo y los alcanzo. Nos vemos en el bar.

La platica fluyó, parecía vencer la timidez y hacia nuevos amigos aunque fueran un par de años mas chicos que ella. Vio a Jane llegar al bar, un poco de decepción cayó sobre la rubia.

JR: Chicos, les presento a Gabriel Dean, un amigo que también iba en nuestra universidad.

La noche transcurrió sin problemas, salieron del bar después de un par de horas, llegaron al punto en el que era necesario despedirse.

JR: Oye Maura eres muy agradable, Gabriel y yo iremos a mi departamento, vivo un poco lejos pero ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

MI: Me encantaría en verdad pero tengo algunas cosas qué hacer- dijo decepcionada

JR: Anda, vamos, seguimos la fiesta y platicamos, eres una chica excelente

MI: Lo lamento chicos, les prometo que en otra ocasión no lo dudaré

JR: De acuerdo, pero te extrañaremos.

Los chicos se despidieron, no sin antes Susy darle un consejo a la rubia: No creo que sea lo mejor Maura, seguro con este amigo pasarán muchas cosas.

No hace falta decir la confusión que Maura tenía en la cabeza.


	4. Qué es esto?

Los días transcurrían y las actividades en la Galería iban en aumento, poco tiempo le quedaba a Maura para revisar su perfil de redes sociales, al menos el personal. Sólo presto atención cuando un mensaje personal de Jane llegó. Preguntaba por una de las exposiciones, se inauguraba ese día, una oportunidad para pedir el número telefonico. Maura dio la información y durante el evento apenas pudo hacerle caso, el trabajo era intenso.

Días después al fin se dio un tiempo para entrar a su cuenta personal. Uno de los pocos momentos fue el adecuado.

"Qué estas pensando?" : Tengo hambre.  
Frost comentó el estado: Vamos a comer.  
Y luego Jane tambien contribuyó: Si, inviten a comer.  
Maura algún vio de nuevo su publicación: pero en serio por favor.

Es uno de aquellos comentarios que sólo pones tal vez por compromiso, tal vez por seguir la plática... Tal vez sólo por ponerlo.

In box nuevo:  
JR: En dónde te veo para comer?

La sorpresa inundó a la rubia, no pensaba que fuera a llamarle, sobretodo para comer.

MI: Podemos vernos en la sala de la Galería, la que esta cerca del centro de la ciudad.

JR: De acuerdo te veo 2:30pm.

No dio tiempo para que Maura respondiera que su hora de comer era a las 3, ya se había desconectado Jane.

Los nervios le inundaron un poco, es decir, no por otra cosa, sólo se habían visto un par de veces y sólo tenían amigos en común.  
Como pudo, salió temprano, había una silueta que posiblemente fuera ella, se paró a un lado y curiosa preguntó:

MI: Jane?  
JR: Hola Maura, acabo de llegar, estabas ya por aquí?  
MI: No, igual acabo de llegar, bueno y dónde has pensado comer?  
JR: Quedé de comer tambien con Frankie. Esta haciendo prácticas de su carrera en el campus de la universidad que está a unas cuadras, te parece que vayamos?  
MI: Claro, sin problemas.

Al llegar Maura se sentía incómoda, su hermano y ella obviamente tenían temas en común, y luego llegó Korsak, compañero de casa de Jane, al parecer irían a comer juntos. Maura llamó a Sally, ex compañera de trabajo y amiga que sin duda estaría ahí en ese momento. Era muy incómodo escuchar sobre sus ex novios y problemas y nuevas novias de sus ex parejas, quizá eso auguro caña que no habría oportunidad.

Llegaron a un puesto de hamburguesas y los cinco se sentaron, Sally y Maura platicaban sobre trabaFrankie y Korsak sobre prácticas. Jane estaba en medio de las conversaciones. Dieron las 4pm y Maura con Sally se levantaron, todos se despidieron y Jane parecía tener la intención de ir a dejar a Maura.

MI: tranquila, ve con tus amigoss, yo iré con Sally, me pasa a dejar a la oficina.  
JR: estás segura?  
MI: Claro, hablamos después. Cuídate.

En sentido contrario cada quien siguió su camino. Sally fumaba un cigarrillo, era un poco más baja que Maura, morena, famosa por no enamorarse muy seguido, se habían conocido en la universidad y se estrechó su amistad por haber hecho prácticas profesionales en la Galería donde Maura trabajaba ahora.

Sally Parker (SP): Oye esa chica... Jane? Es mmm de tu bando? O sea quiere contigo o algo?

MI: Mmmm no creo, hace un momento estaban hablando de sus ex novios y parejas... Ya sabes.

SP: Oye y te gusta?

MI: No lo se, es linda pero pues sólo nos conocimos en un concierto y por Susy...

SP: Bueno, pero igual se ve interesada en ti.

La plática pasó al igual que los días. Una mañana que no había trabajado, Maura revisaba su cuenta de Facebook desde casa de sus padres:

Jane Rizzoli: "Ir o no ir a la playa este fin de semana?"

Maura comentó: "Sal mientras puedas y disfruta "

Un inbox llegó en cuestión de segundos:

JR: en verdad crees que deba ir a la playa?  
MI: claro, yo trabajo diario y ya casi no tengo tiempo para salir, aprovecha.  
JR: pero saldré en viaje escolar dentro de un mes, no se sí tenga dinero, además me gustaría ver una exposición y tampoco podría por el permiso de mis padres.  
MI: igual pienso que deberías hacerlo. Te gustan las exposiciones? Jájaja cásate conmigo.

Lo que nadie había entendido nunca, es que Maura se llevaba tan bien con mucha gente a quienes decía que los quería o que se casaran con ella, siempre se había visto como una persona rara y encontrar algún tipo de empatía era algo feliz para ella.

JR: Está bien, pero vámonos de luna de miel a la playa hoy.  
MI: Me encantaría, estoy en casa de mis padres.  
JR: Yo tambien, no estoy en la ciudad. Anda vamos, así si me darían permiso.  
MI: pediré permiso pero tardaría mucho en llegar contigo.  
JR: sólo iré si vas.  
MI: haré lo posible  
JR: te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
MI: Claro, qué sucede?  
JR: en qué año naciste?  
MI: en 1990, lo sé, soy un dinosaurio.  
JR: Sólo son dos años, yo tengo 22 jajaja  
MI: en serio?- dijo sorprendida- pensé que tenías 23 jeje es decir por tu madurez... Pero eres joven  
JR: Dos años no son tanta diferencia. 


	5. Días

No, no fueron a la playa. Uno, aunque Maura quería, no se sentía preparada y para su fortuna no obtuvo el permiso de sus padres. Jane tampoco fue.

Pasaron los días y las conversaciones de vez en cuando se mantenían en el mismo tono, para Maura, tener amigos en común le hacia fácil algunas cuestiones, sobretodo porque ha aprovechado muy bien las relaciones públicas, cualquier pretexto para buscarla era bueno. Una mañana se había quedado en su departamento, cuidaba a un par de cachorros que estaban enfermos, escribió un mensaje a Jane pidiendo un número de contacto.

En el mensaje de texto:

JR: espero que te haya servido el contacto

MI: si, muchas gracias me has salvado el desayuno, debía ir a trabajar

JR: apenas desayunas? Son casi las 11:30 am

MI: si, llevé a unos pequeños al médico.- envió la imagen de sus cachorros.

JR: awww tus bebés, son muy lindos.

MI: espero que se recuperen, tienen gripe y puede convertirse en algo peor, ya sabes el pardo iris y eso ataca el sistema inmune del cachorro sobretodo porque no cuenta con leche de sus madres y...

JR: tranquila, estarán bien.

Maura sonrió tras su móvil y siguió trabajando desde casa.

Uno que otro comentario en sus diferentes perfiles de Facebook. Varios días pasaron, sin falta a las 6pm llegaba un mensaje al móvil de Maura, Susy preguntando qué haría hoy, que pasara a visitarlas a su campus de la universidad, era pequeño y quedaba de paso a casa de Maura, así fue como conoció a varios de los compañeros de clase de Jane.

Un día:

SC: te vemos en la cafetería

Estaban trabajando con Jane, saludó Maura tan alegremente.

JR: Maurita Bonita, ¡Hola!

MI: Hola Jane bonita ¿Cómo estás?

JR: A punto de entrar a clase, nos vemos después.

MI: Cuídate.

Lisa Shepperd, era compañera de Susy, en algún tiempo también fue becaria en la Galería, estuvo a cargo de Maura y se habían hecho amigas.

LS: te llevas muy bien con Jane- dijo curiosa

MI: Pues solo hemos platicado, igual que con Frankie y Korsak, no tanto como tu y Susy...

Otro día:

De nuevo en el salón de clases de Susy y sus compañeros...

SC: no creo que estemos llegando a ningún lado, tenemos que resolver el tema para el examen y no sabemos cómo operar la campaña publicitaria...

LS: Oigan, Maura trabaja en la Galería, lleva las campañas y deberíamos aprovechar que está aquí.

Maura les explicó, Jane escuchaba con atención, no se cruzaron más que las palabras necesarias. Al salir, Maura se fue con Susy y Frost que iba hablando por su movil.

SC: te gusta?

MI: es muy linda, y no nos despedimos, quizá debería haberlo hecho... Solo por escuchar su voz jajaja

SC: No parece mucha broma...

Un día más:

Maura llegaba de visita a saludar a Susy y a Lisa, Jane salía del salón de clases

JR: Que gusto verte de vuelta Maura

MI: Lo sé, los extraño y vengo a visitarlos al salir de la galería, aprovéchenme mientras no es temporada alta.

JR: cuenta con ello, oye ¿Te puedo decir Maur?

MI: ehm... Si, eres la segunda persona que me dice así

JR: oh! Siempre soy la segunda persona en algo jajaja bueno adiós Maur

MI: descuida, nos vemos.

Susy se acercó a Maura evitando que Lisa escuchara la conversación, Jane y Lisa no eran precisamente las mejores amigas.

SC: Eso se ve cada vez más raro

MI: No lo sé...


	6. 5 de abril

¿Jueves? Tal vez miércoles. El edificio donde trabajaba Maura gestionando la Galería tenía tres pisos, ella trabajaba en el segundo y su escritorio junto a la puerta transparente. Eran al rededor de las 6:15 pm, terminaban una reunión para trasladar piezas desde Londres. Maura se dirigió al archivero y vio a través de la puerta directo a las escaleras para el siguiente piso, alguien agitaba su brazo, alta, morena, blusa azul brillante.

Su compañero, Charles, se puso detrás de Maura, eran hasta cierto punto amigos.

Charles: ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver a su compañera intentando distinguir algo

MI: Ese momento incómodo en que alguien te saluda de lejos y no sabes quién es.

Charles: Jajaja deberías averiguarlo.

Ambos salieron, Charles iba al sanitario y Maura subió las escaleras, Jane las bajaba y en el descanso ambas se encontraron.

MI: Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

JR: Vine a la proyección gratuita que tienen, pero me llamaron y tuve que salir

MI: Excelente ¿Vienes con alguien?

JR: No, en realidad soy "Forever alone" ya sabes

MI: Jaja igual que yo, dame cinco -chocaron sus manos y una persona interrumpió su conversación, era una de las gestoras para el traslado de la exposición, dialogaron unos minutos y luego la persona se retiró.

JR: Oye creo que debo regresar a la función, todos te conocen y eres muy solicitada.

MI: No es cierto, pero deberías regresar y disfrutar la película

JR: ¿Saldrás muy tarde hoy?

MI: No, pero si gustas te espero

JR: Si sales primero me alcanzas en la función y si salgo primero te veo en tu oficina

MI: De acuerdo, quien salga primero le envía mensaje a la otra.

Ambas regresaron, Maura bajaba las escaleras y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Charles regresaba del sanitario y la vio.

Charles: ¿Qué pasó?

MI: No lo sé, solo que que tengo una sonrisa tonta de colegiala enamorada.

Twitter: "Sonrisa tonta de colegiala enamorada nivel: casi twittero desde otra cuenta"

Una hora después Maura subió a la función, hacia mucho calor, se sentó al lado de Jane, "Chine Town" dejaba que admiraran a Jack Nicholson, una escena hizo reír a Jane tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Maura para contener la risa. La rubia se estremeció, no se supone que pasara esto. Ambas caminaron hacia la parada del autobús, quedaba de paso para Maura.

MI: quizá deberías pasarte de este lado- la cambio de lado sobre la acera- tu bolsa me va golpeando y la mía a ti.

JR: Tienes razón jajaja parece que somos el complemento perfecto.

MI: jajaja eso espero, oye ¿quieres ir a una fiesta? Acaban de invitarme

JR: Me invitaron a una hace un momento ¿Gustas ir? Es un poco lejos pero vamos

MI: No te preocupes, esto es con mis jefes y debo ir.

JR: Qué lástima, oye ahí viene mi autobús, nos vemos después.

MI: Cuídate.

Maura pensaba que tal vez debía usar esto para olvidar lo poco que sentía por su pareja anterior. Tal vez no seria justo si llegaba a... Y solo la estaría usando.


	7. Ladrillos

**Así es 15Marday: las cosas pasan así nada más porque si, justo como cuando te enamoras.**

**Contextualicemos un poco; creo que lo he dejado muy a la deriva: Es un Universo Alterno, al parecer Maura es una especie de publicista cultural y Jane, pues estudia el comportamiento de las empresas. Dejémoslo así para no matar lo que viene en próximo capítulos ;) **

**Recuerden que los amo, dejen reviews, opinen y láncenme lechugas si así gustan. **

Álex Banks, era una amiga que Maura tenía vía internet, habían coincidido en un sitio de fans sobre libros de cultura. Desde hacía suficiente tiempo, conversaban además de cultura, sobre su vida, relaciones, etcétera.

**AB**: ¿Entonces ha pasado todo esto con esa chica? Sabes no se ve precisamente sólo amistosa

**MI**: No estoy segura y prefiero no arriesgarme, sé que me toma relación no es tan reciente y que tal vez ya es tiempo de seguir pero no me siento muy segura, no sé cómo interpretar las señales.

**AB**: Bueno Maura, esta chica no te está lanzando piedritas, te está aventando los ladrillos... Quizá deberías invitarla a salir y ver qué pasa

**MI:** Ahora sólo falta el valor y el pretexto para hacerlo

No hizo falta mucho tiempo, esa noche Maura tuvo algunos sueños revueltos, al parecer era Ben Affleck en una nave espacial... Y al despertar, quien sabe si fue su alucine... Pero tal vez en el sueño estaba Jane también. Sin pensarlo tomó su móvil y escribió un mensaje a la morena: "Creo que acabo de soñar contigo" eran 2:30 am, quizá la había despertado, quizá no.

Al otro día se le ocurrió escribir un mensaje de disculpa... Con estrategia.

**MI:** Jane, una disculpa por el mensaje de madrugada, creo que seguía dormida cuando te escribí, a modo de disculpa te invito a comer, avísame qué día puedes.

Jane tardó varias horas en contestar, situación que le había preocupado a Maura, sin embargo logró ver un nuevo mensaje en su teléfono móvil.

**JR:** Jajaja no te preocupes, no me despertaste pero acepto la comida ¿Tiene que ser hoy? Estoy en casa de mis padres.

**MI:** Hola Jane, pues si quisieras que fuera ahora tendría que cancelar la comida con mis jefes. ¿Cuándo regresas?

**JR:** Pasado mañana. ¿Te parece bien comer?

**MI:** Perfecto. Pues te veo pasado mañana. Cuídate.


	8. Feliz Cumpleaños Ciudad

Una llamada telefónica entraba al móvil de Maura, quien por cierto estaba corriendo por tener un evento, la Galería tenía una exposición en espacio abierto, habían tomado el atrio de la iglesia más grande. Maura amaba la arquitectura, no era la primera vez que realizaba un evento en ese lugar, de hecho habían sido incluso más grandes, pero festejaban la fundación de la ciudad y los eventos se habían juntado en un festival que la Galería coordinaba.

**MI:** ¿Diga?

**JR:** Hola Maur ¿Oye crees que pueda dejar algunas cosas en tu oficina mientras comemos?

**MI:** Oh no hay ningún problema ¿Estás cerca? Voy camino a la oficina y estoy justo en tiempo, tengo que regresar a la sede de la exposición.

**JR:** Si, estoy a una cuadra

**MI:** Bien, te veo ahí.

Una vez que la morena llegó, ambas estuvieron cerca de 15 minutos en la sede de la exposición, Maura coordinaba los últimos detalles mientras Jane entró a la iglesia, Maura admiró cómo Jane disfrutaba de la arquitectura, aprovechó para presentarla con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y tuvo que llamar al móvil de Jane para sacarla de la iglesia.

**MI:** ¿Prefieres algún lugar en específico? Hay comida rápida, comida italiana, comida mexicana y… más comida rápida.

**JR:** Oye se lo preguntas a la persona más insegura del mundo, bueno, más bien, indecisa.

**MI:** De acuerdo, entonces que sea comida italiana.

Llegaron al restaurante y la mesa para dos parecía hecha para ambas, ordenaron la comida y la plática comenzó.

**JR:** Oye muchas gracias por la comida, aunque estás muy ocupada, debiste avisarme si te quedaba mejor otro día.

**MI:** No te preocupes, si estoy ocupada pero siempre tendré tiempo para ti. Bueno y entonces, estás en penúltimo semestre de la carrera ¿Quieres dedicarte a algo en especial?

**JR:** Me gustaría hacer documentales, investigación me encanta, pero no siempre se puede hacer lo que te gusta, bueno tal vez excepto para ti, siempre trabajas demasiado y se ve que lo disfrutas.

**MI:** No ha sido fácil, pero no te preocupes, de pronto en la galería no sólo tenemos exhibiciones, también tenemos algunos cursos, algunos de ellos precisamente de documenta, cuenta con que podrás participar en ellos.

**JR**: Hey muchas gracias, solo que ser estudiante pues no te deja mucho dinero y no puedo pagarlos.

**MI:** No te preocupes por eso, puedo conseguirte un par de becas.

**JR:** Woow, muchas gracias, en verdad no tienes que hacerlo. Oye pero aparte de pasarte la vida trabajando ¿Qué más haces?

**MI:** Jajaja no creo que sea muy interesante, me gusta leer, me gusta investigar, me gusta curar exposiciones, me gustan bueno hasta los videojuegos, soy rara.

**JR:** Oye tranquila, eres bonita, me gusta tu rareza.

**MI:** (Sonrojada) Muchas gracias.

**JR:** Oye disculpa que lo comente así, pero, bueno la otra vez en el bar hablabas que acabas de terminar una relación y eso, te ves muy bien, es decir, alegre, feliz.

**MI:** No ha sido fácil, la verdad es que este trabajo si bien no es mi vida, es algo que amo, además han pasado muchas más cosas y siempre debes hacer lo que amas, eso es un consejo que te doy.

**JR:** En realidad eres de mucha ayuda, yo terminé una relación hace algunos años y solo he estado en relaciones esporádicas, pero nada formal ¿Cómo se llamaba tu ex novio? Dijiste que era de la misma universidad, tal vez nos conocimos.

**MI:** Bueno… ¿Cómo explicarte esto? Mi… ex… pues era pareja de un compañero de mi generación, no fue muy fácil, hemmm pues, me gusta el helado napolitano, exceptuando el tercer sabor… digamos que me gusta el chocolate y la vainilla, ya sabes, me gustan las dos cosas.

**JR:** Jajaja en verdad no supero tu explicación, en ese caso, también me gusta el helado napolitano, tuve una novia hace algún tiempo, pero no podías sostener una conversación con ella, quedamos en buenos términos, pero no es ella quien me ha costado superar.

**MI:** Bueno no es fácil, mi mejor terapia ha sido sin duda, ser "workaholic".

Ambas rieron y siguieron conversando sobre sus aficiones y metas, la hora de comida para ambas terminó, Maura no había terminado su pasta y la pidió para llevar antes de pagar la cuenta. Se dirigían a la Galería cuando una indigente pasaba por la calle, sin dudarlo, le dio su alimento. Jane vio el acto y se giró de inmediato con una sonrisa enorme de sorpresa.

**JR:** Jamás había visto a alguien hacer esto.

**MI:** Debería ser lo más normal.

**JR:** Tienes razón- ambas llegaron a la Galería- debería pasar siempre, oye debo irme ¿Puedo pasar por mis cosas más tarde? Debo entregar un trabajo en equipo para la universidad.

**MI:** Si, claro, yo estaré en la inauguración pero puedes pasar por ellas.

**JR:** Oye muchas gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla- espero verte más tarde.

**MI:** No hay de qué. Cuídate.

El evento estaba por comenzar y el móvil de Maura sonó.

**MI:** Diga

**JR:** Hola guapa

**MI:** Hey hola… bonita

**JR:** Oye ya pasé por mis cosas muchas gracias, espero que te vaya bien en el evento, muchas gracias.

**MI:** No hay de qué, gracias, te escribo más tarde.

Era casi la media noche, las inauguraciones no solo son demandantes para planearlas, el coctel y las relaciones públicas son algo que hay que cultivar con demasiada atención. Sólo vio un nuevo mensaje en su móvil.

**JR:** Por las fotografías en tu muro al parecer todo un éxito, muchas felicidades, ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa? descansa.

**MI:** Muchas gracias Jane, acabo de llegar a casa ahora caeré rendida. Descansa


	9. 2 Hacen la diferencia

_Al teléfono_

**Sally Parker (SP**): ¡Oh vamos amiga! Comamos hoy en la cafetería de la universidad, es más barato y además ya nos conocen.

**MI:** Solo promete que no seremos como nuestros compañeros que no superan la universidad, eso quedó atrás desde hace tres años, por favor.

**SP:** Claro que lo hemos superado, solo vamos a comer, por favor, sabes que las ensaladas son deliciosas.

**MI**: De acuerdo, te veo a las 3pm en la cafetería.

Tal como lo habían acordado, terminaron de comer en la cafetería de la universidad, al salir se encontraron con su ex profesor, gracias a él, ambas chicas lograron entender lo mejor de la administración en la publicidad, así es como ahora labraban en la Galería y en el periódico local respectivamente.

**Profesor Edwards**: ¡Chicas! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo ¿Qué andan haciendo por aquí?

**Sally:** Hemos venido a comer, el trabajo al fin nos permite vernos.

**Profesor Edwards:** ¿Siguen trabajando en la Galería?

**MI:** Si, bueno, no las dos pero…

**Sally:** No fui contratada, la verdad las cosas están muy complicadas en la Galería, ya sabe temas políticos

**Profesor Edwards:** Si, claro, bueno la política es algo complicado, pero Maura ama trabajar en todo eso, aprendiste a ser diplomática, entonces ¿Dónde estás trabajando ahora Sally?

**Sally:** En el periódico local, ya sabe profesor, me gusta eso de conocer el lado oscuro de las cosas, además con Maura del otro lado en verdad que es genial mantenernos al día de nosotras.

Lo que nadie se esperaba, era que el profesor estaba a mitad de una clase, pero como de costumbre, salía a platicar para distraerse un rato; una de sus alumnas salió.

**JR:** ¿Profesor es necesario ponerle protectores a las hojas del proyecto?- se detuvo en seco y sonrió- ¡Oh! Hola Maur ¿Qué haces aquí?

**MI:** Pues venimos a comer, de paso hemos saludado al profesor, no esperaba verte aquí

**JR**: Pues ya ves, el profesor nos tortura y ahora tenemos que conseguir protectores de hojas jajaja ¿Nos acompañarías a conseguir algunos Maur?

La rubia volteó a ver a Sally, quien asintió dándole a entender que debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

**M**I: Claro, hay una papelería a cuadra y media de aquí.

**JR**: Entonces vamos, eh, ¿No te importa si va también mi hermano?

**MI**: En absoluto, vamos.

Lo que sucede, es que si de por sí esta mujer ya la ponía nerviosa, ahora tratar de llevarse bien con su hermano sin duda era un gran reto, si ella tuviera una mejor amiga y estudiara con ella, sin duda debería incluso hasta enviarle flores, claro, bajo la premisa de que ganándote a la mejor amiga lo tienes todo, el problema es que "la mejor amiga" era amigo y, además, era su hermano.

**FR**: Oye Maura, mi hermana de verdad es fastidiosa, le gusta esa música rara donde hacen twerking y eso, ya sabes.

**MI**: Wow, bueno supongo que si se pone audífonos no habrá problema.

**FR:** Jajaja y que lo digas, además, es una rompecorazones, ten cuidado Maura – la rubia se quedó sin palabras pero intentó ignorar el comentario.

**JR**: ¡Oye! Frankie no digas eso- dijo molesta.

**FR**: ¿Cuántos años tienes Maura?

**MI**: 24

**JR:** Creo que dos años harán la diferencia.


	10. Quiero averiguarlo

Los días pasaron y las conversaciones se daban por esas redes sociales, Jane estaba por terminar su periodo de becaria en otra empresa sin embargo los trámites de la universidad le absorbían por completo, lo que era un tema recurrente en las pláticas.

Maura estaba como de costumbre, trabajando hasta tarde, venia uno de los festivales mas grandes del año y la Galería organizaría actividades y conciertos, la locura casi la consume ese día cuando un mensaje llegó a su móvil.

JR: Hey Maur ¿qué haces?

MI: (sonriendo) Hola, estoy por salir de la oficina, bueno aún me faltan unas cosas por hacer...

JR: Yo estoy en la Universidad, tuve que venir a revisión de tesis... Quería ver si le podrías dar un vistazo tu que ya eres graduada.

MI: Jaja claro cuenta con ello, solo déjame terminar unas cosas y te veré en la _universidad_ en 20 minutos.

La velocidad era una prioridad siempre después de hablar con Jane, por alguna razón (que había averiguado en las escaleras) esa mujer le producía mariposas en el estómago. Iba con tanta prisa que no había visto a Angie, su ex compañera de la universidad, pequeña y con cabello rojizo.

Angie: Hey Maura, vas demasiado deprisa jajaja creo que casi me atropellas -dijo emocionada de ver a su amiga

MI: ¡Angie! Una disculpa enorme, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

Angie: Muy bien, bueno ya sabes, me he retrasado para graduarme, pero ya falta poco. Por cierto vi que te has quedado en la Galería

MI: Así es- dijo sonriendo- y en verdad me he acordado mucho de ti, recuerdo que en clases nos leías la mano a muchos.

Angie: Si pero eras terriblemente incrédula

MI: Jajaja si, hasta que lo que me dijiste sobre mi ex se hizo realidad, lo que me deja solo pidiéndote puedas leerme esta vez qué dice el destino- sonrió tímidamente.

Angie: ¿Será que hay alguien nuevo? Veamos - tomó la mano izquierda de Maura y comenzó a examinar las líneas de la palma- bajo tus reglas de siempre, diré que vienen muchas cosas nuevas en el trabajo, y que aunque de nuevo las cosas tendrán muchas altas y muchas bajas, esta vez todo se ve mucho más tranquilo, al menos más estable que con Voldemort (in-nombrable)

MI: Eso es un enorme consuelo, te debo una más Angie.

Angie: Jajaja nada qué deber, si se tiene el don es para brindar un servicio comunitario, de otro modo hubiera dejado de estudiar hace mucho, debo irme, que todo salga bien

Las chicas se despidieron y Maura siguió su camino, comenzaba a llover y se apresuró para llegar. Una banca se veía ocupada por aquella mujer, alta, cabello alborotado y negro, profundamente negro, cómo le gustaba ese cabello negro y esa sonrisa, se saludaron y Maura se sentó a su lado, comenzaron a revisar su documento.

JR: Vaya que res buena para esto, estoy a punto de pensar en pagarte por hacer mi tesis- dijo estirándose- ya solo faltan las gráficas

MI: Jajaja no es necesario, eres muy inteligente, puedes terminarlo, aunque con gusto te ayudaré de nuevo- Maura se levantó para estirar un poco las piernas.

JR: Oye - dijo observándola- vi que te gusta Lana del Rey ¿Ya escuchaste?

Maura se giró a verla, y escuchó la canción.

MI: (Pensando) ¡_Demonios! Es tan precisa en este momento...-_ lo Maura había estado haciendo de febrero a la fecha, incluso antes de conocer a Jane, era estar cantando esta canción, con la esperanza de cantarla a alguien que la mereciera, invocando, invocando alguien a quien amar nuevamente-

I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channeling angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

Es cierto, no era julio, pero la noche era bochornosa a pasar de la lluvia, si, esa que sonaba fuera del edificio. Los días eran locos, si, y las luces de la ciudad siempre las acompañaban porque siempre se veían por la tarde. No sabía lo que pasaría, pero quería averiguarlo.

Cruzaron la calle con lluvia, cenaron un par de tacos en promoción, era comida chatarra y barata eso las hacía salvajes. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más violencia y Jane debía tomar un autobús, llevaba ropa muy ligera, mal día para elegir un vestido. Maura traía una chamarra abriga dora por lo que se la quitó y la utilizó para cubrir a ambas bajo la lluvia, aunque ella no tenía problema, amaba la lluvia, la hacia sentirse viva.

Las botas salpicaban el agua de los charcos en todas direcciones y Jane reía mientras le rogaba que no la mojara más de lo que los autos lo hacían. Era terrible y divertido detenerse en cada esquina si el semáforo no les permitía pasar. La canción resonaba en la mente de Maura, supo que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, pero no sabía cómo terminaría todo. "_When you and I were forever wild... The way you play with me like a child"_. En ese momento eran salvajes y jugaban como niñas. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a ella? Cómo había rogado cantando esa canción tantas veces, cómo había pedido a alguien a quien darle ese mensaje "_Oh that grace, oh that body, oh that face makes me wanna party, is my sun, it makes me shine... Like diamonds"_: ahí estaba, ella la hacia brillar, como el sol a la luna, ahí estaba esa gracia y esa belleza... Y no sabía cómo iba a terminar, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.


	11. ¿Y bien?

El mes casi terminaba y su jefa celebraría su cumpleaños, la invitación estaba hecha dese hacia un par de semanas, pero había cierta morena que no salía de su cabeza, lo que complicaba las cosas, además, no era precisamente de las personas que disfrutara de la compañía de aquellas personas con algo de alcohol, si bien amaba su trabajo, solo le caían bien un par de personas con las que convivía. Justo una hora antes de la celebración su móvil vibró:

JR: Hey, Susie, algunos amigos y yo iremos a un bar ¿quieres venir?

La morena tenía el efecto de no poder negarle absolutamente nada, así que caminaba en grupo pero cada quien con sus amigos, Jane al lado de Frankie y Korsak y Maura al lado de Susie.

SC: ¿Me puedes explicar por que sales demasiado con Jane? Digo, aparte se ve interesada en ti.

MI: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es decir ¿Estás segura?

SC: Si, claro, mira va adelante con ellos pero voltea a ver si aún vienes detrás o sea como vigilándote o como no perderte de vista.

MI: Debería conquistar a Frankie

SC: ¿A qué te refieres?

MI: A que Frankie a pesar de ser su hermano es su mejor amigo y lo escucha y le platica sobre todo acerca de su vida. Me refiero a que debería ganarme a Frankie ¿no?

SC: Es un tipo raro y difícil, suerte.

El bar era pequeño y tenía música de rock, un gusto oculto en Maura, todos pensaban que al trabajar en la Galería solo debía gustarle la música clásica o algo por el estilo. Quería sentarse al lado de Jane, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente se sentó al lado de Frankie, el chico le incomodaba un poco por la influencia que tenía en su hermana pero vio esto como una oportunidad.

La charla comenzó con la música al fondo, Muse es una banda que admiraba demasiado Maura, y ese era un gusto que compartía con Frankie, una banda comenzó a tocar en vivo algunas de las canciones y ambos las cantaban con pasión, así estaban cuando de pronto Maura decidió ser valiente y comenzó a hablar agradeciendo que el volumen de la música era alto.

MI: Oye Frankie eres un hermano protector, tu hermana te hace caso en todo

FR: Tiene sus ventajas, no cualquier puede acercársele, no es como que busque algo serio pero siempre es bueno estar ahí

MI: ¿En serio nada?- dijo preocupada

FR: Sé de qué va todo esto Maura, créeme eres una persona maravillosa, trabajadora como nadie que haya conocido antes, pero solo puedo decirte que conozco a mi hermana y que lamento mucho que un idiota le haya roto el corazón al punto de buscar todo pero nada serio, solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta, no me gustaría que esto te tocara a ti.

MI: Debería enviarte flores Frankie,espero que todo esté bien.

FR: También yo.

La salida continuo hasta que el bar casi cerraba, al abandonar el lugar lo primero que hizo Jane fue ir con su hermano, ambos se adelantaron en el camino, Maura y Susie sabían que hablaban de la charla que habían tenido, Frankie debía tener al tanto a su hermana.

Los días pasaron, y hay que comentar que Maura tenia algunas alergias, si, claro, por ejemplo a las mentiras, el esto aparecía sin querer cada abril, entre estornudos, algunas manchitas rojas, etcétera, la cuestión ahora, era que la campanilla estaba alargada, entre la incomodidad y su adición al trabajo simplemente no podía más, así que se obligó a ir al médico.

DR: Sin duda es una reacción alérgica, si te pasa en esta temporada es más probable, peor no te preocupes, solo debes tomar estas pastillas antes de dormir y listo.

Maura agradeció la rapidez, de vuelta a la oficina era casi la hora para salir a comer, Jane le había enviado un mensaje, ambas estaba comiendo juntas.

MI: Esta canción me gusta demasiado, debo confesarte que me gustan los videojuegos y en uno e ellos hay que interpretar esta canción, me gusta mucho, es black magic woman de Carlos Santana.

JR: Mi papá ama a Carlos Santana, de hecho creo que mi padre es un poco hipster, lo quiero demasiado, en cambio mi madre controla todo.

MI: Siempre sucede, debe ser lindo y a la vez no, bueno, yo he sido un poco mas independiente lo disfruto demasiado pero adoro las historias de mi abuela y convivir con ella, la relación con mis padres no ha sido muy buena, pero los quiero.

JR: Vaya que lo he notado, debe ser genial tener todas las libertades, además es una ventaja que trabajes en lo que amas.

Así ambas siguieron conociéndose durante ese tiempo, cuando fue hora de separarse, Jane tenía revisión de tesis en la universidad, así que fue con Susie, mientras tanto Mura había entrado a una junta que se prolongaba hacia su segunda hora, fue entonces cuando entró a su móvil la llamada de Susie, lo que le dijo la desconcertó un poco:

SC: Oye Maura, Jane te está buscando, dice que si la alcanzas en la universidad.

MI: Hemm claro, solo que me de unos minutos para salir de la oficina, aparte no me siento bien ro la alergia, dile que la veré ahí en 20 minutos.

Y así fue, Maura Isles, amante de su trabajo, adicta al trabajo, con todo y eso pidió una licencia por el resto de la tarde bajo el pretexto de sentirse mal por la alergia, lo cual no era una mentira... Del todo.

Una vez en la universidad, resultó que Jane tardó un rato más en salir, así que la esperó con algunos conocidos en común, cuando al fin la morena salió ambas se quedaron solas, sus amigos parecían saber que debían darles espacio.

JR:¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?

MI: Claro, hay unos muy ricos cerca de mi casa, vivo a unas calles de aquí.

JR: Perfecto, entonces vamos allá, yo invito esta vez, tu invitaste la comida hace un momento.

MI: Hecho.

Ambas al terminar de comprar sus aperitivos buscaron un lugar vacío en el parque, era lindo, a sus espaldas quedaba una de las iglesias más representativas del lugar, algo que a Jane le fascinaba.

JR: Bien- dijo tomando una cucharada de su helado- ¿Qué sientes por mi?


	12. Torpe

MI: Te quiero, me gustas, quisiera intentarlo contigo.

JR: Te quiero, me gustas… pero no quiero nada serio ¿Crees que podamos funcionar solo asi?

MI: No suelo ser ese tipo de personas, no he tenido lo que llaman un "free"

JR: Con el último duré dos años

MI: Pero no funciono con eso, si me lastimas lo más probable es que te bloquee de todas las redes sociales y trate de evitar a nuestras amistades en común.

JR: Vamos ¿En serio?

MI: Acabo de salir de una relación, bueno hace seis meses, pero fue lo suficientemente tormentosa como para no desear repetirlo, y ahora te encuentro…

JR: Quizá sólo deberíamos ser amigas.

MI:Hasta antes de ir a comer, regresaré el tiempo en mi mente, así trataré de evitar recordar lo que más me gusta de ti.

JR: Como amigas estará bien.

MI: Bien… pero no te vas a ir sin darme un beso ¿Verdad?

Jane la abrazó, Maura correspondió el abrazo y el giro del rostro de Jane la tomó por sorpresa, fue el beso más torpe que había tenido, se preguntó incluso si algo bueno podría resultar de ese beso.

MI: (riendo) Al menos bésame bien

JR: ¡Oye! Estás bajando mi autoestima- riendo- me dices que beso mal

MI: Esfuérzate más.

Un segundo beso las encontró.

JR: Solo como amigas- dijo separándose, se levantaba y alejaba dejando a la rubia sentada sonriendo.

MI: Creo que no será así- dijo para si misma.


	13. Incómoda

**Queridos y adorados lectores y lectoras, leí el último review que dejaron en la historia y entonces dije "caramba, es cierto", creo que por razones diversas este fanfic no está teniendo el estilo del resto, a veces pareciera que ni siquiera la pasión, que se supone es lo que tratamos de hacer como escritores, así que les pido una enorme disculpa y tengan por seguro que en adelante, la historia será como estamos acostumbrados: con amor y calidad.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, en serio sin ustedes no vale la pena escribir, por cierto: los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de la productora y escritora respectivamente etc.**

**LOS QUIERO**

Su departamento quedaba a cuadra y media de aquel parque, bien podía haber llegado en cinco minutos si quería, o menos, pero no, cada paso lo disfrutaba, la brisa de mediados de primavera en su rostro se sentía bien, real más bien, tan real que le recordaba que precisamente ese par de besos no habían sido un sueño.

Parecía caminar en una nube y eso se sentía genial, apenas notó que su madre estaba en su departamento, sabía que solo estaba de paso por unos momentos, así que se excusó diciendo que había tenido un día difícil en la Galería y de inmediato se fue a su habitación y, sonriendo, apenas pudo cambiarse de ropa para seguir recordando en sueños ese momento que la hizo volar.

Si bien, sabía que no debía buscarla, que debía olvidarse de ella, realmente eso esperaba.

Los días transcurrían un poco más lentos que de costumbre, sin embargo por alguna razón no se sentía triste. Como era costumbre, comía con Sally algunas veces en el campus de la universidad, quedaba cerca de la Galería y era barato, al terminar ambas se dirigieron al tocador para arreglarse un poco antes de egresar a sus deberes.

SP: ¿Oye y qué ha pasado con esa chica? Mmmm... ¿Jane?

MI: Estuvimos conversando hace algunos días, se supone que quedamos como amigas, pero sabes mejor que nadie que no soy buena para eso, cada relación que tengo, por mi salud mental debe terminar en no volver a saber nada de la persona en cuestión...

SP: Si, claro, pero estás demasiado tranquila para llegar a ese punto, lo que quiere decir que tal vez tengas algo más en mente - dijo conociendo a su amiga

MI: Irónicamente no tengo nada en mente, es decir, no tengo planes de conquista, pero por alguna razón siento que algo pasará.

En ese momento con su paso distraído y su cabellera larga Jane Rizzoli entraba al mismo tocador.

JR: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?

MI: (nerviosa) ¡He...ey! Pues alistándonos, ya sabes, Sally y yo venimos a comer y ahora vamos de vuelta a las oficinas ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

JR: Nos citaron para ver unos tramites de la graduación y la tesis, esas cosas, no pensé verte aquí.

MI: Si, bueno, lo de siempre, tenemos que irnos, ya sabes... el trabajo.

JR: Vale, trabajas demasiado, oye, unos amigos y yo estaremos... después de la junta, ehh iremos a un bar, ojalá puedas ir.

MI: -Sonriendo- Claro, haré lo posible.

La idea de acompañarla estuvo en su cabeza toda la tarde, algo que odiaba, era que la distrajeran de su trabajo, pero simplemente no podía sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza, mucho menos cuando habían quedado como amigas, además, se acercaba el festival de la ciudad y debía preparar la participación de la galería.

Su teléfono sonó, simplemente se dirigió lo más pronto posible a su escritorio y contestó, había música alta al otro lado de la línea.

JR: ¿Maur? ¿Me escuchas?

MI: Hey Jane, si, claro, te escucho

JR: Oye, estamos en un bar llamado "Oasis", por si quieres venir... Ya sabes, a esta hora sales ¿no?

MI: (Maura sonreía para sí misma) Ehh.. Si, claro, dime por donde está

JR: Solo camina una cuadra al norte y cuatro hacia el oriente, está cerca de la esquina

MI: De acuerdo, estaré ahí en 15

JR: ¿Qué tal 10? Es que debo ir a casa de mis padres

MI: Bien, me apresuraré.

No hubo que decir más al respecto, se despidió de sus compañeros y salió corriendo hacia el lugar indicado, le costó un poco creer que el lugar que había encontrado era el que visitaban, era pequeño y se veía un poco sucio, pero entendía bien lo que era ser un estudiante universitario en busca de un poco de cerveza y poco dinero.

Al entrar pudo verla en una mesa pequeña. Estaba con Frankie y otros dos amigos, aceptaba que no era sociable, pero su trabajo lo requería, así que era hora de ponerlo en práctica, aunque no se sentía cómoda después de los comentarios que Frankie le había hecho con anterioridad... Y la otra chica, la había visto en algunas fotos con Jane, el siguiente chico que los acompañaba era solo algún extra, pero esa chica... ¿Estaba celosa?

JR: ¡Maura! Qué bueno que llegaste, pensé que no lo harías

MI: Te dije que llegaría jaja, hola a todos- los chicos saludaron y Jane los presentó

JR: Bueno a Frankie ya lo conoces, mira él es Daniel, un compañero de un grado menor y ella es Anne, una de mis mejores amigas, si no fuéramos amigas me hubiera enamorado de ella

¡Ouch! Un punto para ser celosa y odiar un poquito a esa chica.

Anne: No te creas tanto Jane, te amo lo sabes, pero siempre serás mi amiga.

JR: Dije que me hubiera enamorado de ti, no que tendría una relación contigo.- todos rieron, aunque la sonrisa de Maura fue un poco forzada, así que pidió una cerveza.

FR: ¿Qué tal va el trabajo? Te ves un poco cansada Maura

MI: Si, bueno ya viene el Festival de la Ciudad así que preparamos nuestra participación, aparte hoy un par de expositoras de la Tate Gallery de Londres dieron un taller, me tocó cubrirlo y fue maravilloso pero un poco agotador

Anne: Woow, escuché que vendrían pero estaba muy segmentado el público, aunque ¿exactamente a qué te dedicas?

MI: -bebió un poco de su cerveza, mientras notaba que Jane acercaba su asiento al de ella- Llevo la parte publicitaria de la Galería, sobretodo el marketing digital pero también me toca hacer algunas gestiones de vez en cuando, amo mi trabajo en verdad.

Anne: ¡Vaya Jane! Esta vez te fuiste a lo grande- dijo sorprendida

FR: Fue lo mismo que le dije jajaja

JR: Oigan chicos, tranquilos

Maura seguía bebiendo por el nerviosismo que le provocaba la situación

FR: Maura es un buen partido, pero como siempre, para Jane no muchas cosas son suficientes

Anne: Frankie, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, la última que le conocí prefería salir desnuda en bicicleta diciendo que es artista ¿Dejó la carrera cierto?

FR: ¡Si! Eso la última, pero el último... ¿Cuánto duró? ¿Dos meses? ¿O fueron semanas?

Por su parte Maura iba por la segunda cerveza, esto era realmente incómodo, se conocía lo suficiente para saber que NO quería saber nada del pasado amoroso de Jane, era celosa por naturaleza, así que con la esperanza de un poco de consuelo comenzó a revisar el celular, ¡Oh sorpresa! "Batería agotada"

JR: ¡Oigan! Por favor dejen de hablar así de mi

FR: Maura debe estar consciente de dónde se está metiendo

Anne: Más bien con quién

FR: Me refería a la situación que le espera

Ambos comenzaron a reír, el otro chico estaba tan incómodo como Maura, él sólo quería beber, y ella solo quería estar con Jane, pero al parecer había un límite.

JR: ¡Hey!

MI: Jajaja probablemente sea buena esta advertencia jeje, oigan me encantaría quedarme pero al parecer hubo una situación con las talleristas y debo irme porque mi móvil no tiene mucha batería

FR: Puedo prestarte mi cargador si gustas...

MI: No te preocupes Frankie, creo que habrá una junta- dejó un billete sobre la mesa

JR: Oye, no te vayas, puedes aceptar el cargador de Frankie

MI: Me encantaría pero son gajes del oficio y de hacer algo que te gusta, no se preocupen, espero salir nuevamente con ustedes

JR: ¿Y tu cambio? Es mucho dinero el que dejas

MI: Es suficiente para pagar tus cervezas y las mías -sonrió

JR: No tienes que hacerlo- dijo apenada

MI: No aceptaré respuestas negativas jaja, chicos nos vemos después

Al salir del lugar aún alcanzó a escuchar "Eres demasiado tonta Jane", el ego de Maura subió un poco, aunque la plática fue tan incómoda como falta la junta que mencionó que tendría, solo se dedicó a disfrutar del atardecer camino a casa, no quiso pensar más al respecto y salió a correr.

Revisó su celular después de 4km y había un mensaje de voz, era Jane.

"¿Por qué te fuiste así? Me puse muy triste"

Sonrió y antes de contestar sólo alcanzó a pensar que las mujeres eran si duda el ser más complicado que se había creado en el universo.


	14. Poesía

**¡Queridos lectores y lectoras! Estoy al fuel de trabajo, pero planeo redimirme con ustedes publicando así el ff, por favor dejen sus reviews, recuerden que sin ustedes, quienes escribimos no somos nada.**

**¡Los amo!**

Había una ventaja enorme de trabajar en la sección de cultura de la ciudad, incluso si llevaba la parte publicitaria, el arte siempre le había gustado, la música, la literatura, la pintura... La poesía, su jefe, un escritor poeta, todas las mañanas hacia que en la oficina se leyeran poemas propios o citados. Jamás había leído uno pero había escrito muchos en silencio con una musa.

Thomas era el compañero con el que menos tenía afinidad de la oficina, era pequeño y su ego era inversamente proporcional a su estatura, lo único que podía respetarle un poco era una canción que ponía siempre, que por cierto, le recordaba mucho a cierta persona de cabello profundamente negro y ampliamente revuelto.

/1Nr_tqkMsJs

_**Hoy el sol se escondió y no quiso salir**_

_**Tuvo de despertar y le dio miedo de morir**_

_**Abriste los ojos y el sol guardó su pincel**_

_**Porque tu pintas el país mucho mejor que él**_

_**Cuando amanece**_

_**Tu lindura, cualquier constelación se pone insegura**_

_**Tu belleza huele a mañana**_

_**Y me da de comer durante toda la semana**_

_**Tus ojos hacen magia**_

_**Son magos los abriste**_

_**Y ahora se reflejan las montañas en los lagos**_

_**La única verdad absoluta es que**_

_**Cuando tu naciste a los árboles les nacieron frutas**_

_**Naranja dulce, siembra de querubes**_

_**Cuando el sol tenía miedo se escondió en una nube**_

_**Hoy el sol no hace falta esta en receso, la vitamina D me la das tu con un beso**_

_**La luna sale a caminar siguiendo tus pupilas**_

_**La noche brilla original después que tu la miras**_

_**Ya nadie sabe ser feliz a costa del despojo**_

_**Gracias a ti y a tus ojos**_

_**Eres un verso en riversa**_

_**Un riverso**_

_**Despertaste y le diste vuelta a mi universo, **_

_**ahora se llega a la cima, bajando por la sierra**_

_**La tierra ya no gira, tu giras por la tierra**_

_**En la guerra se dan besos, ya no se pelean**_

_**Hoy las gallinas mujen y las vacas cacarean**_

_**Las lombrices y los peces pescan los anzuelos**_

_**Se vuela por el mar y se navega por el cielo**_

_**Crecen flores en la arena**_

_**Cae lluvia en el desierto **_

_**Ahora los sueños son reales porque se sueña despierto**_

_**Y ese sueño es seguro que asi se reproduce**_

_**Y la inocencia por fin no se esconde de las luces**_

_**La escasez de comida se vuelve deliciosa **_

_**porque tenemos la barriga llena de mariposas**_

_**La galaxia revela su comarca escondida**_

_**Y en la tierra parece que comienza la vida**_

_**La luna ale a caminar siguiendo tus pupilas**_

_**La noche brilla original después que tu la miras**_

_**Ya nadie sabe ser feliz a costa del despojo **_

_**Gracias a ti y a tus ojos**_

_**En la academia militar enseñan medicina**_

_**Y los banqueros ahora dan viviendas y comida**_

_**Ya nadie sabe ser feliz a costa del despojo **_

_**Gracias a ti y a tus ojos**_

¿Qué rayos sucedía con esa canción? Simplemente no se imaginaba cantándola para alguien más que no fuera Jane, todas esas características se las atribuía, es decir, esa mujer era capaz de hacerle sentir mariposas, de hacerle sonreír como colegiala enamorada, esa mujer le hacía escribir poesía... Pero también podía recordarle que podía ser el karma de su anterior relación.

El festival comenzó y faltaban dos días para que iniciara la participación de la Galería, era jueves y debía tener todo listo para el sábado. Jesus, su mejor amiga le escribió.

Jess: Oye baby ¿Qué harás hoy? Vamos al concierto del festival, estará una banda llamada Hello Seahorse.

MI: Pero solo me sé un par de canciones, además tengo que ajustar las actividades de la Galería para el sábado.

Jess: Sé que sales a las 6 así que tienes 30 minutos para meditarlo ;) te quiero bff.

Maura sonrió y en segundo plano pensaba si ir o no, nunca s e había llevado muy bien con el novio de su mejor amiga, entonces, fue cuando llegó un mensaje, de la persona que esperaba.

JR: Hola guapa, ¿Cómo estás? Oye no sé qué tan ocupada estés ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Hello Seahorse?

Maura rió y casi quiso azotar su cabeza contra el teclado de su computadora. Bianca era otra compañera que justo vio la escena, Maura se dio cuenta y sólo atinó a decir "No preguntes, solo se que esto puede no terminar bien"

Bianca: De acuerdo, solo cuídate, ya has tenido una bolsa de vidrios rotos por corazón, según me he enterado. -Maura asintió en silencio y contestó el texto.

MI: Hey Baby, justo estaba pensando en ir ¿me lees la mente? ¿A quién tienes espiándome?

JR: ¿En serio? Jaja de acuerdo

MI: Ven por mi a la Galería, tomaremos un taxi al recinto del concierto

JR: Ahora tu me das miedo, estaba por escribirte textualmente eso

Maura sonrió

MI: Te veo en 20 minutos

Llamó a su mejor amiga y le dijo: "Voy a ir al concierto, también irá Jane, creo que me estoy enamorando pero, me pidió ser solo amigas"

"Solo respeten eso, traten de hacerlo, se evitarán problemas"

Allá iba, se aventuraba en un terreno muy difícil, traía una bolsa de vidrios rotos y los pedazos comenzaban a juntarse... Con la esperanza tal vez de quedar aún más rotos... ¿O no?


	15. Pasado y Qué?

Fue una alegría verla en la sala de espera de la Galería, ahí estaba, como siempre en su teléfono móvil, era adicta a las redes sociales, su cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro.

MI: Hey, llegaste a tiempo.

JR: No es cierto, es muy tarde, el concierto comenzaba a las 6

MI: La ventaja de llevar estos eventos es saber cómo se operan, te puedo asegurar que no ha comenzado- Dijo haciendo la parada a un taxi.

JR: ¿Entonces tu también llevas los conciertos?

MI: No precisamente, los he ejecutado antes y conozco a las personas que ahora los llevan- abrió la puerta del auto para que Jane pasara

JR: O sea que en serio conoces a mucha gente- sonrió nerviosa- Por favor llévenos al Centro Expositor de la Ciudad

Maura, notó que se ponía nerviosa al dirigirse a otras personas.

JR: Oye qué pena esperarte en la Galería y así vestida

MI: No tienes que preocuparte, el arte y la cultura deben estar al alcance de todos, aún así te ves muy linda

JR: Gracias, pero aunque no lo parezca no me relaciono muy bien con las personas

MI: Es cierto, no lo parece, aunque conforme se te va conociendo puede notarse- sonrió, siempre sonreía con la morena cerca de ella.

JR: Sabes, tengo un pequeño problema ¿No tienes suficiente estrés para escuchar mis problemas?

MI: Para nada, me encanta escucharte

JR: Comparto mi departamento con unos amigos de la universidad, Liv y Steven, solo que es muy incómodo ahora que Liv y Frankie se han peleado, es decir, mi hermano no vive conmigo pero siempre resulta muy incómodo, ya sabes..

MI: Bueno yo no tengo hermanos pero entiendo cuando estás en medio de dos personas que no se llevan bien

JR: ¿Padres divorciados?- dijo sacando un sándwich de su mochila- disculpa, siempre tengo hambre

Maura sonrió, le pareció muy tierno.

MI: No te preocupes, no, no son padres divorciados, son más bien cuestiones laborales

JR: Ya, debe ser un poco más difícil

MI: Es un poco, complicado, solo hay que saber sobrellevarlo.

Las chicas bajaron del taxi y se encontraron a Joe, un ex compañero de generación de Maura, alto, moreno y extremadamente callado según lo recordaba.

JR: Mira Maur, te presento a Joe, él y yo somos de la misma provincia.

Joe: Nos conocemos, somos de la misma generación de la universidad- dijo sonriendo- solo de diferentes áreas, a Maura le gustó más la publicidad.

MI: Así es, además, si no fuera por Joe, no hubiera tenido dónde dormir la noche que tuve un accidente

Joe: A alguien se le pasaron las copas y se rompió la nariz- dijo riendo mientras comenzaban a avanzar hacia el recinto.

JR: ¿En serio? ¿Te rompiste la nariz Maura?

MI: Fue una fractura muy leve, pero Joe nos alojó en su habitación aquella noche jaja, no recordaba nada al siguiente día.

Joe: Es cierto, recuerdo que Amanda se sorprendió porque no la reonociste- dijo riendo

MI: (Nerviosa) Es cierto, Amanda... Si, bueno, solo la había visto una vez, y tuve un golpe considerable...

JR: ¿Quién es Amanda?

Joe: Era la novia de Mike, uno de mis compañeros, pero comenzó a ser muy amiga de Maura, por cierto, supe que terminaron ella y Mike ¿Tu sabes por qué Maura?

MI: Ehh, bueno en realidad dejamos de tener contacto hace algún tiempo, ya sabes el trabajo me consume.

JR: Eso es cierto, trabajas demasiado...

FLASHBACK

Maura estaba ocupada haciendo papeleo durante su servicio en el Galería, Amanda había estado enviándole mensajes de texto toda la mañana, se sentía un poco acosada desde que ella la agregó en sus redes sociales, no veía nada de malo en aceptar a la novia de uno de sus compañeros de clase, sin embargo en uno de los conciertos en que Maura participaba, Amanda comenzó a tomar una actitud distinta, no era que Maura se hubiera asustado, simplemente era partidaria de la fidelidad.

Ahora estaba en la sala de espera de la Galería, se supone que Amanda debería estar trabajando, es decir, era cuatro años más grande que Maura y acababa de entrar en la empresa donde su padre trabajaba, no pudo evitar sentir algo diferente al verla con Mike, al final de cuentas, no había problema, ellos eran novios.

Hubo dos horas libres entre clases, nadie había comido y en el bar de en frente siempre servían platillos deliciosos por un par de cervezas, además, eran 120 minutos sin mucho qué hacer... hasta Amanda y Mike llegaron. Todos platicaban y bebían animadamente, hasta que Amanda se acercó a Maura y le susurró al oído "Hoy voy a besarte"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

JR: De acuerdo... bueno y ahora que estamos confesándonos, Joe, tenemos que decirte algo, Maura y yo somos novias.

No hace falta describir el rostro de Maura ¿o si?


	16. Para mí

La sorpresa de Maura era tal, que momentáneamente se quedó congelada, hasta que la mano de Jane la hizo caminar.

Joe: (riendo) Jajaja no es cierto

JR: Si, en verdad

Joe: Sólo lo creeré si se dan un beso, de otro modo no.

Maura solo reía nerviosamente.

JR: No nos gusta hacerlo en público.- le guiñó a Maura

Mientras dialogaban llegaron a la entrada del recinto, tuvieron que hacer una fila para ser revisados.

JR: Entonces ¿Se conocen de la universidad? ¿O por esa tal Amanda?

Joe: Comenzamos a hablarnos la noche del accidente de Maura ¿Tu la conocías de antes?

MI: De hecho la conocí ese día, nos habíamos visto antes pero comenzamos a hablarnos ese día

Joe: Sabes, aprovechando que es la plática más extensa que hemos tenido, ¿Recuerdas a Cloe? Muchos pensábamos que tu y ella terminarían siendo pareja, luego se comenzó a rumorar que tu y Amanda... Ya sabes, pero eso era imposible, la relación que tenían ella y Mike era muy sólida, iban juntos a todos lados.

Jane solo escuchaba atentamente mientras sonreía pícaramente a Maura, esperando sobretodo una respuesta, mientras tanto, ésta última solo podía recordar.

Flashback

Después de sentir escalofríos por las palabras de Amanda en su oído sólo pudo responderle: No lo creo- estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Amanda: En algún momento de la tarde tendrás que ir al sanitario, ya has bebido demasiado.

En ese momento, cual programación psicológica, su cerebro dio la orden a su vejiga de satisfacer dicha necesidad fisiológica. Así que una vez que Mike y Amanda salieron a bailar, Maura aprovechó para ir al sanitario lo más rápido que pudo, el problema es que no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ahí comenzó una relación secreta, que llevó a ambas a sus limites tanto de amor, como de riesgo, como de frustración, una doble vida que ninguna de las dos pudo soportar por más de 11 meses.

Fin del Flashback

Una vez que comenzaron a accesar al concierto, Joe iba abriéndoles camino debido a su altura, Jane iba en medio, el recinto estaba casi desbordado, avanzaron lo más que pudieron, Joe se hizo un poco a la derecha par que ambas pudieran ver, a pesar de que Jane era más alta, Maura decidió quedarse detrás de ella, algunas experiencias la habían hecho un poco " territorial".

La música que sonaba al fondo antes de comenzar el concierto era simple y directa, Maura ni siquiera le había prestado atención, solo buscaba a alguien conocido que pudiera darles un lugar preferencial, fue hasta que sintió un cuerpo moviéndose frente al suyo cuando reaccionó, tenía un ritmo único y ciertamente si seguía moviéndose tan cerca y de esa manera... Bueno, al menos había suficientes personas y debía comportarse. La morena sabia lo que estaba provocando.

"Me gusta los aviones, Me gustas tu

Me gusta viajar, Me gustas tu  
Me gusta la mañana, Me gustas tu  
Me gusta el miento, Me gustas tu  
Me gusta soñar, Me gustas tu  
Me gusta lamar, Me gustas tu

Que voy a ser, Je ne sais pas  
Que voy a ser, Je ne sais plus  
Que voy a ser, Je suis perdu  
Que hora son mi corazon "

Y a cada verso Jane veía a Maur, lo que hacia que se le fuera al respiración. "Tengo unas ganas enormes de besarte", susurró Maura.

El concierto comenzó y todos enloquecieron, Maura solo gusta de un par de canciones, una era linda aunque le había causando un problema con su ex cuando la pegaron en su muro "No es que no te quiera, es que la necesito lejos". Coreaba lo que recordaba de algunas otras canciones, entonces casi al final, Jane comenzó a brincar y gritar cuando la ultra canción sonó:

/Fo7-YCmO3Fk

"

Una herida por cada herido es lo que has dejado Una herido por cada herido oh oh lo que has hecho y prometido Y cada noche espero en mi cama a que apagues mi llama No pienso en nada mas que en tu cara te quiero conmigo y para mi Para mi **Entonces Jane veía a Maura y parecía cantarle la canción, estaba hipnotizada en sus movimientos, en sentirla, en escucharla, solo podía sonreís bobamente.** Una herida por cada herido levantes tu trago Una herida por cada herido lo que has hecho no te castigo Te busco en mi sueños Te quiero conmigo Te cubro en silencio Yo no te castigo por lo que haz hecho Te quiero conmigo y para mi Para mi Para mi Para mi Para mi "

El concierto terminó y todos comenzaron a desalojar el recinto, Joe tuvo que recoger sus cosas en uno de los lockers mientras las chicas se había quedado varios metros más lejos para no ser arrolladas por el río de gente. Maura distraídamente veía algunos de los anuncios, Jane por su parte, le colocaba ambos brazos al rededor del cuello, lo que atrajo a Maura y fue entonces cuando sintió los labios húmedos de la Morena sobre los suyos. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza: "Se supone que solo quedaríamos como amigas, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, no debería besarme... Aunque se siente muy bien, besa muy bien, es Jane... Pero no debería estar haciendo esto, sino respetar su decisión... Esto no va a terminar bien" ¿Qué importaba? Estaba besando a la chica que quería.


	17. ---

**Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, iba a actualizar ayer pero mi archivo falló y tuve que esperar u.u Espero que les guste la historia, ya saben pueden escribirme tomatazos. Dejes Review. Los quiero :D**

Recorrieron el recinto hasta la salida, si bien no era tan tarde, algunos autobuses dejarían de pasar en al menos una hora. Los tres chicos avanzaban a la parada de autobuses, Maura sabía que Jane debía ir a casa de sus padres, al menos a una hora de camino, sentía consuelo al saber que Joe viajaría con ella, eran amigos desd hace mucho tiempo y por amistades en común sabia que era un buen muchacho.

JR: Bien, nosotros debemos irnos, es decir, no me gustaría pero... Ya sabes.

MI: Hey no te preocupes, fue lindo pasar la tarde contigo, jaja y con Joe claro- El chico estaba pendiente de que no se pasara el autobús que llevaría a ambos a la central.

JR: Oye, es el segundo concierto que tenemos juntas en este lugar

MI: Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta - sonrió tímidamente.

Joe: ¡Hey ya viene el autobús! Maura, fue genial verte, espero que estés bien y ojalá podamos vernos pronto- dijo a modo de despedida.

JR: Debo irme Maur, avísame en cuanto llegues a tu casa- estaba a punto de ir tras Joe cuando se detuvo, al parecer olvidaba algo, así que regresó y rápidamente dio un beso fugaz a Maura, fue corto e intenso.

MI: (sonriendo) Con cuidado chicos, Jane, escríbeme al estar en casa.- dijo haciéndoles adiós con su brazo mientras el autobús se alejaba.

La rubia esperó apenas un par de minutos, buscaba algún taxi registrado y hasta encontrarlo tomó rumbo a su departamento, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, debido al tráfico tardó tal vez unos treinta minutos, se dio un duchado rápido y al salir solo encontró un mensaje diciendo:

"Oye guapa, gracias por hoy, voy a dormir, ya estoy en casa. Un beso"

No hace falta describir la felicidad que Maura sentía, así sonriendo y sin cenar, se fue a dormir también.

La alarma sonó. 8:30 am.

MI: ¡Diablos! - la semana la estaba dejando agotada, y por si fuera poco, era viernes y eso no la consolaba, mañana se inauguraba el festival de la ciudad y hoy tenía dos ruedas de prensa qué llevar. Como pudo, llegó corriendo a la oficina, justo a la parte de la lectura de poesía. Sus compañeros la vieron agitada, pero también feliz. Una vez terminada la ronda de poesía su jefe se acercó a ella, el tipo era un poco más bajito que ella, cabello largo anudado en una cola de caballo y una barba pequeña que enmarcaba su rostro con grandes mejillas, su nombre era Edward.

Edward: Hola queridísima Maur, hoy te ves más feliz que de costumbre.

MI: Muchas gracias jefe- sonrió- usted también- Maura sabía algunas cosas sobre su jefe y lo mejor de todo, es que eran amigos en secreto- ¿Qué tal va todo con las chicas de la Tate Gallery?

Edward: Oh muy bien ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con ellas? Son muy hermosas.

MI: Si, durante el taller conversamos un poco, me ayudaron a practicar un poco otros idiomas, quedaron muy satisfechas.

Edward: Sin duda, también debo agradecerte por cubrir el taller, ya sabes, aquí en la oficina solo se trabaja, tu tienes pasión... Quería agradecerte eso.

MI: Muchas gracias Jefe- estaba sonrojada

Edward: ... Y también decirte que te conseguí un aumento, no mucho pero, es lo máximo que la administración me permitió, así que puedes disfrutarlo con esa chica que ha venido últimamente por ti

Maura no sabía si estaba más sonrojada por el aumento o porque su jefe ya se había dado cuenta ¿Será que todos lo supieran ya?

Bianca, asistente de su jefe también parecía sonreírle al notar también su felicidad, solo hizo falta un café para ponerse al día.

Bianca: Pues de verdad parece que esta chica te está subiendo al cielo muy rápido. Está bien, solo creo que deberías ir con calma.

Mi: Todos me dicen lo mismo, entiendo y es lo que quiero pero parece que ufff no lo se, esto lleva su propio ritmo. No sé muy bien cómo hacer esto, tu sabes que mis relaciones no han sido nada buenas.

En ese momento, entraba a la pequeña sala vacía Kate, de la misma estatura que Maura, rubia, de sonrisa amplia y siempre de buen humor.

Bianca: Quizá Kate pueda darte mejor consejo que yo, a diferencia de ustedes nunca he estado con una chica.- Kate río animadamente como de costumbre. Era curadora de arte y pintora, apenas unos meses mayor que Maura.

Kate: ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

MI: Vaya, todo el mundo conoce mi vida amorosa

Kate: No, solo conozco cuando las personas sienten algo más que amor por su trabajo, y vaya que tu eres workaholic.

MI: ¡Salud! Tercera persona en la oficina que me describe con ese adjetivo.

Kate: Consejo: Escribirle un mensaje de buenos días, quizá deberías enviarle poesía, no sé, quizá Pizarnik.

Era sábado, era día de las madres, hacía un mes y cinco días que había invitado a salir a esa chica.

Hora: 11 am. Viajó rápidamente a casa de su abuela, donde su madre estaba también, últimamente llegaba tarde a todos lados y es que cierta persona ocupaba la mayoría de su cerebro.

Una copiosa comida, algunas preguntas incómodas sobre si tenía algún chico en su vida o cómo iba el trabajo, ese último tema era el único que podía responder con ánimo y confianza, sin miedos. Estaba logrando lo que quería, tenía el puesto que quería, en el lugar que quería, con un poco más de dinero, solo le hacía falta Jane.

Regresó a su departamento, una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropa para la inauguración, y llegó al auditorio, recibirían a un tenor español, estaba encargada de recibir a la prensa. Algunas personas no entendían que la zona que resguardaba sería ocupada los primeros 15 minutos por camarógrafos, fotógrafos, reporteros, etcétera, así que en cuanto comenzó el concierto muchas personas no estaban conformes con la posición que les había tocado, obviamente la primera a quien le llegaron los reclamos: Maura.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener la calma, contar hasta 100, respirar profundamente, hasta imaginó las respuestas que le daría a las personas si se diera el permiso de perder la diplomacia. No hizo falta mucho, solo una pequeña notificación de su móvil.

Messenger de Facebook: (Cómo lo odiaba pero dependía quién escribiera)

JR: Hola guapa ¿Qué haces?

Por un momento todo el mundo pareció silenciarse, lo único que importaba para Maura era ese momento de felicidad.

MI: ¡Hola! Estoy en la inauguración del Festival, tendremos un cantante de ópera, pero las personas están un poco desesperadas, nuestros reporteros y fotógrafos les estorban... será momentáneo pero creo que están recordando mucho a mi señora madre **

JR: Jajaja qué divertido, disfruta por mi, solo te escribí rápido, vamos a llevar a cenar a tu suegra

MI: Felicitala de mi parte, dile que gracias por tener una hija tan guapa.

JR: Se lo diré, cuidate guapa.

Hasta parecía que todo se había calmado en automático, esta mujer tenía la capacidad de calmarla en momentos de mayor estrés, eso era un arma de doble filo.

El festival avanzaba y con ello, la energía de Maura iba bajando poco a poco, siempre había destacado como una de las que más participaba, no solo por su trabajo, sino porque verdaderamente disfrutaba de los conciertos y el teatro. Durante la semana apenas pudo ver a Jane, se escribían, Maura dormía con una sonrisa enorme.

Había pasado una semana desde la inauguración, la energía de Maura estaba muy baja, había que trabajar fines de semana también, al menos esos días despertaba un poco más tarde ya que los espectáculos empezaban aproximadamente a las 2 pm. Ya era domingo y esta vez todo comenzó a las 12 pm. Maura apreciaba un baile estilo africano en un teatro que se encontraba junto a la Galería, todo formaba parte del festival.

Su móvil sonó con un mensaje de texto.

JR: Hola guapa buen día ¿Qué haces?

MI: Hey Jane, estoy en una presentación en el Teatro- tomó una fotografía y se la envió

JR: Se ve entretenido ¿qué harás hoy en la noche? ¿Podremos hacer una pijamada?

Pasaron muchas cosas por la mente de Maura. O.O


	18. Buenas noches

La respuesta era obvia ¡Claro que podían hacer una pijamada en su casa! Una vez que terminó el primer espectáculo, Maura corrió a su departamento, era la fortuna de vivir cerca, se dio una ducha rápida y comió algo, luego se apresuró para ir al siguiente teatro, donde se presentaría un espectáculo de ballet.

Maura corría mientras le llegaba un mensaje de texto.

JR: ¿En dónde te veré?

MI: Estaré en el Teatro Principal, el que está a seis cuadras de la galería ¿Lo ubicas? tenemos una función de ballet en 20 minutos

JR: Si, de hecho me queda mejor verte ahí, llego en 40 minutos, oye ¿Podrías ayudarme a revisar mi tesis? Digo, aprovechando la pijamada...

MI: Bien, te veo en un rato :)

Maura estaba muy nerviosa, no solo vería a Jane, sino que ella quería quedarse en su casa.

El espectáculo estaba por comenzar, así que en cuanto llegó se comenzó a dar acceso a los asistentes, no pasaron más de 10 minutos de la función cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar, de inmediato Maura salió a la explanada, al fondo pudo observar cómo caminaba Jane, de nuevo llevaba esa blusa azul brillante, esa con la que la miró desde su oficina hacia las escaleras, siempre llevaba un paso torpe.

JR: Hola Maur ¿Cómo va el espectáculo?

MI: Hey, bien, el Teatro está lleno afortunadamente ¿Qué tal te fue en el viaje?

JR: Tranquilo pero la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre ¿Te quedarás a todo el espectáculo?

MI: No- la verdad es que a Maura le encantaba tanto que de verdad quería quedarse, pero también quería aprovechar el tiempo con Jane- sólo tenía que dar los accesos y supervisar si habría prensa, pero lograron que alguien más estuviera en esta sede, así que... ¿De qué tienes antojo para cenar?

JR: Bueno estaba pensando en mmmm no lo sé, soy la persona más indecisa sobre la tierra

MI/JR: ¿Pizza?- dijeron las dos al unísono mientras caminaban, ambas echaron a reír después de la coincidencia.

JR: ¿No me lees la mente o algo así?

MI: Jaja para nada, ¿Qué tal si comemos en Mario's? Está a unas cuadras y es de las mejores pizzas que he probado, además es una buena oportunidad para relajarme con un poco de vino.

Jane echó a reír nuevamente, esta vez cubriéndose el rostro, ahogaba algunos gritillos que podían ser de cierta emoción.

MI: Jajaja ¿Y ahora qué?- dijo divertida

JR: ¿En serio no me lees la mente?

MI: ¿Por qué lo dices? -Sonrió

JR: Pues es que yo estaba pensando en ese lugar

MI: Jaja, vaya coincidencia o puede ser que en realidad te lea la mente

JR: O que tengamos varias cosas en común

MI: Eso me agrada.

Ambas continuaron caminando hasta llegar al restaurante, caía la tarde, eran cerca de las 7pm cuando llegaron, aunque hacía un poco de calor. Una vez que hicieron su pedido la cena transcurrió con calma, platicaban sobre la tesis de Jane, Maura de vez en cuando veía un poco el televisor que había en el restaurante, su trabajo era estar informada el mayor tiempo posible, sobretodo de las noticias locales. Ella bebía vino, Jane una cerveza fría.

Cuando ambas terminaron eran cerca de las 9pm, el tiempo había pasado volando, hacía frío pero el bochorno casi veraniego lo compensaba.

Maura dirigía el camino distraídamente, lo conocía de memoria aunque no era el que siempre tomaba a casa, iba viendo hacia el cielo, o el menos eso parecía.

JR: ¿Qué es lo que miras?- preguntó curiosamente

MI: ¿Ves el límite de las casas con el cielo?- dijo señalando

JR: Si...

MI: Bueno esta ciudad se caracteriza por ser estilo Barroco, sin embargo por haber sido una ciudad de paso se combinaron muchos estilos arquitectónicos ya que llegaban diversos inmigrantes ¿Ves la esquina de esa casa? también tiene estilos como el Churrigueresco, esos adornos lo demuestran- podía notarse la emoción en sus ojos al hablar no solo sobre su ciudad, sino por disfrutar compartir esa información

JR: Oye no se equivocaron al darte el empleo en la galería, sabes demasiado sobre la ciudad y sobre el arte, pero no sabía que eras buena también en arquitectura.

MI: Gracias, mi padre tenía muchos libros sobre ello, así que en algún tiempo quise estudiar arquitectura, pero disfruto mucho lo que hago.

Así caminaron algunas cuadras mientras Maura le contaba a Jane pequeños datos curiosos sobre las calles.

JR: ¿Entonces vives a una cuadra del parque al que venimos la otra vez?

MI: Si ¿Sabías que solía ser el cementerio de la iglesia que está al lado?

JR: No... Creo que si viviera aquí no querría saberlo ¿Crees en fantasmas y esas cosas? ¿Te ha pasado algo sobrenatural? Digo, sabiendo que había un cementerio a la vuelta.

MI: En realidad sólo ha sucedido una vez, pero probablemente haya sido una broma de algún vecino, te lo contaré después- Maura abrió la puerta de su departamento, era pequeño, un poco desordenado, había libros por doquier- bueno, pues, estás en tu casa.

JR: Muchas gracias, es muy acogedor tu departamento.

MI: Gracias, pues bueno puedes instalarte donde quieras, aquí está clave de wifi, ya sabes, para revisar tu tesis.

Jane tomó la clave y en el comedor comenzaron a trabajar, ya era casi la media noche, Maura comenzó a bostezar, reflejo del cansancio acumulado durante la semana.

JR: Oye Maur si quieres puedes ir a dormir, es decir tu mañana trabajas temprano y yo debo cumplir con el servicio en la agencia de Recursos Humanos.

MI: Hey no hay de qué preocuparse, estoy segura que despertaremos a tiempo, además, si me duermo creo que no habré ayudado demasiado a tu tesis.

JR: Jaja está bien, creo que tu nombre irá en los agradecimientos. Pondré música ¿te gusta alguna canción en especial?

MI: Bueno, acabo de escuchar a un par de hermanas llamadas Cocorosie, me gusta mucho esta canción- escribió el nombre y de inmediato comenzó a reproducirse.

watch?v=zDb7dAnm79I

JR: ¿Es sólo por la música?

MI: Claro, sobre todo en esta versión, acústica, es más, no lo sé, me gusta mucho más, sobre todo el acompañamiento vocal estilo operístico, no la parte "cantada" y el beatbox le da un toque especial

Estuvieron debatiendo sobre si era buena o no, fue entonces el turno de Jane.

JR: De acuerdo, me toca, esta canción se la compartí a mi papá, le gustó tanto como a mi, esta violinista es muy buena- /watch?v=aHjpOzsQ9YI -A ver qué te parece

MI: ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo es que no la había escuchado antes? Me gusta mucho la combinación de sonidos.

Después de veinte minutos y escuchar un par de piezas más, Jane decidió cerrar su computadora.

JR: Será mejor ir a dormir antes que te desmayes ¿Tienes alguna pijama que puedas prestarme? Olvidé la mía.

MI: Ehh claro- Maura fue a su habitación y le entregó algunas prendas, le dio un poco de espacio para cambiarse de ropa mientras se aseaba en el baño, escuchó que Jane le gritaba desde fuera

JR: ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

MI: La de la derecha, para mejor referencia la desordenada jeje- al salir encontró a Jane en su cama, estaba revisando su móvil se había colocado del lado izquierdo de la cama, mejor, Maura amaba el derecho.

JR: ¿Entonces crees que dormiremos cómodas en una cama individual?

MI: Jajaja creo que si- Maura apagó la luz y se recostó al lado de Jane, ambas se sentían un poco nerviosas, probablemente porque al ser tan pequeña la cama debían estar demasiado juntas- ehh voy a poner un poco de música para dormir, ya sabes, el estrés no me deja dormir muy bien.

JR: Me parece muy bien- dijo nerviosa- ¿Puedes colocar mi móvil en el buró por favor?

MI: Claro- dijo mientras también ponía un poco de música, al darse la vuelta vio que Jane estaba sentada- ¿Qué haces?

JR: No se por qué me dejé el sostén, es muy incómodo dormir con él ¿No crees?

MI: (Sonrojada) Ehh si.

JR: Creo que ya me estoy desnudando jeje- dijo en tono de broma

MI: Jaja no hay problema- Jane se recostó nuevamente, ambas se miraron fijamente en medio de la oscuridad, estaban una frente a la otra- ¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?

Jane se acercó lentamente y el beso comenzó tranquilo, ambas se tomaban el tiempo para sentir los labios de la otra, tan tranquilo era que podían sentir sus respiraciones, poco a poco se tornaba un poco más atrevido y fue entonces cuando Maura aventuró su brazo izquierdo para abrazar a Jane. De pronto ambas se detuvieron.

JR: ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?

MI: Yo no soy quien se está desnudando quitándose el sostén- dijo divertida, por lo que recibió un golpecillo ligero de parte de la morena, quien, sin dudarlo comenzó a besarla nuevamente, esta vez sin detenerse. Poco a poco las cosas fueron tomando su rumbo, ambas disfrutaban se disfrutaban, se miraban brevemente por momentos, en otros disfrutaban solo sentirse, cada vez con mayor aventura sobre el cuerpo de la otra, así, durante suficiente tiempo esa noche.


	19. Espera

La mañana llegó, eran cerca de las 8 am, sintió unos brazos largos y delgados apretarla aún más y las piernas de la morena entrelazarse con las suyas, fue como un "buenos días" y un "no quiero levantarme" dichos con el cuerpo, de pronto se soltó y salió de la habitación, cosa que desconcertó un poco a Maura, quien comenzó a vestirse, vio regresar a Jane ya estaba vestida.

JR: Buen día guapa ¿Cómo dormiste?

El tono de voz amigable de Jane tranquilizó a Maura haciendo que internamente su alma pudiera respirar de nuevo.

MI: Bien, aunque roncas jaja

JR: Lo siento jaja

MI: Eres como un oso- Jane comenzó a reirse- no solo abrazas sino que de verdad duermes profundamente ¿Por qué te ríes?

JR: Mis hermanos me dicen "oso" por mi forma de dormir, es muy mmmmm raro que tu también me lo digas

MI: Bueno eso solo quiere decir que has sido así de linda desde siempre- dijo terminando de abrocharse el último botón de la blusa azul que había decidido combinarse con el pantalón blanco que pocas veces usaba.

Una vez que ambas terminaron un desayuno rápido de cereal y leche salieron. Camino a la Galería se encontraba la parada de autobuses, Jane debía estar en unos minutos en su trabajo y el autobús no pasaba, al final la morena debió tomar un taxi, se despidieron rápidamente y tomaron rumbo a sus respectivas oficinas.

Maura llevaba un rostro de felicidad único, incluso enviado un meme a Jane haciendo mofa de cómo es que su autobús no pasó a tiempo por la mañana. Fue a medio día que Sally pasó por su oficina y le pidió acompañarla por un café, decidió relajarse un poco antes de salir a comer.

SP: Hoy me tocó cubrir el evento de arte circense que organizó la galería, estuvo muy bueno

MI: Si, escuché eso, vi algunas fotografías y algo que me mandaron, la verdad me hubiera gustado ir pero tuve un par de juntas.

SP: Qué bueno que a mi no me tocan las juntas y también qué bueno que no fuiste, vi a tu ex.

MI: ¿Amanda?- preguntó sorprendida

SP: La misma, iba con Mike, de hecho él me saludó ella iba tras él, nos saludamos y le pregunté qué hacía y me dijo que solo venía de paso, entonces fue cuando la vi y solo nos dijimos "Hola", Mike de inmediato me respondió que solo iban a hablar para dejar las cosas bien, es decir nadie le pidió explicaciones.

MI: Claro, sobretodo ahora que Jane se ha quedado en mi casa es el mejor momento para no pedir explicaciones... al menos de m parte- dijo tomando un sorbo de café

SP: ¡Oh Dios! ¿En serio? ¿Ya? ¿Y qué tal?

MI: Hey eso no se pregunta- sonrió- pero puedo decirte que Amanda puede hacer su vida libremente ahora

SP: Sabes amiga es lo mejor que has podido hacer, esa mujer en verdad, mira no dudo que en su momento te quisiera mucho, pude verlo en ambas, solo que ella no estaba lista para ti, para su situación, tampoco estabas lista para alguien como ella, no eran la una para la otra.

MI: Muchas gracias, las cosas están así mientras tanto, me siento bien, quiero a Jane y no se qué va a pasar pero está bien, supongo- dijo sonriendo.

Los días continuaron pasando y aunque se veían para comer era raro que durmieran juntas, la madre de Maura la visitaba con más frecuencia y resultaba muy problemático verse. Jane se iba ese fin de semana a la playa con sus amigos, algo no se sentía bien dentro de Maura, le escribió diciéndole que se cuidara, que no hiciera locuras, para su desfortuna su trabajo como mercadóloga digital le permitía poder seguir a gusto a las personas, había publicaciones de Jane que le incomodaban y sobretodo, que le hacían pensar otra cosa, el problema de eso, queridos lectores, es que decidió evadir lo que leía y lo quiso suponer como pensamientos que no era reales...

Un mensaje de texto entró en el móvil de Maura

JR: "¿Cuál es tu dirección? Claro, si aceptas darme posada"

MI: No se pregunta Jane, puedes encontrarme en la calle 17 y la 3era avenida

JR: Llegaré a las 2 am hermosa

MI: Bien, mantendré la ducha caliente

Las horas pasaron, Maura trabajaba temprano y para tener un sueño reparador debía dormir al menos 8 horas, fue hasta dos horas después que la morena escribió de nuevo.

JR: Guapa me pasarán a dejar a casa, descansa, gracias.

El humor de Maura cambió, solo pudo responder con un "Ok, con cuidado", apagó las luces y se fue a dormir respirando profundo, con toda la calma que podría suplicar.


	20. Darle la vuelta al mundo

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro días, Jane y Maura apenas hablaba, la última tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, seguía pensando en el significado de las publicaciones de Jane mientras estaba en la playa con sus amigos, seguía pensando en el festival, faltaban un par de semanas para concluirlo y no se concentraba del todo, era unas de las cosas negativas de... ¿Enamorarse? Quizá en verdad iban demasiado rápido, quizá ella.

El jueves era casi el medio día cuando Bianca notó que Maura estaba diferente.

Bianca: ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

MI: Es solo que... bueno ya te he contado lo que sucedió el fin de semana con Jane y... estoy un poco distraída

Bianca: Eso ya me lo he notado, deberías hablar con ella, no sé, ella siempre viene al centro a comer ¿no? esta vez tu deberías ir a su zona ¿Queda como a 20 minutos no?

MI: Si, un poco extremo, tengo una junta a las 4:00 y nuestra hora de comida es a las 3.

Bianca: Entonces deberías comenzar a escribirle acordando el lugar le dijo sonriendo antes de ir a su escritorio de vuelta.

Maura tomó su teléfono y escribió a Jane, podía tomar la decisión de dejar las cosas hasta ahí o dar un esfuerzo. Iba a intentarlo sin duda.

MI: Jane ¿Quieres comer hoy?

JR: Hola Maur, si, pero no me da tiempo ir al centro de la ciudad.

MI: No te preocupes, nos vemos en la plaza que está a una cuadra de tu oficina, te veo ahí 3:15.

JR: Woow, excelente, nos vemos ahí.

En ese momento entraba Kate, había ido para gestionar una exposición, cabe resaltar que ella se llevaba muy bien con el director de la Galería, era como la hija que no había tenido.

Kate: ¡Hola!- saludó con su característico buen humor- Hey Maura te ves un poco desganada ¿Bianca es de nuevo por esa chica Jane?

Bianca contestó desde su escritorio, que, por cierto quedaba al otro lado de la oficina: Si, es por ella, pero el problema es que Jane sigue comportándose como una chica de 18

Kate: ¿Qué edad tiene?

MI: Tiene 21, vamos no es tan malo

Kate: Bueno mi novia tiene 21 y tampoco es muy madura que digamos, solo piensa ¿Qué hacías tu a los 21?

MI: Tengo 23, no quieres saberlo

Kate: Tengo 24 y te entiendo, la verdad solo necesitas alguien tan cool como yo- dijo levantando algunos recipientes que llevaba en la mano derecha- yo cocino terrible pero pedí en un restaurante y le traje la comida, es salmón ahumado con espárragos.

Bianca y Maura únicamente se quedaron pensando al respecto. ¿Qué fue eso?

Eran 3:15 en punto y Maura llegaba al lugar indicado, Jane estaba ahí, la vio sobre las escaleras eléctricas, en la zona de comida.

JR: Maur ¿Qué tal estás? Discúlpame por ya no llegar a tu casa el domingo

MI: No te preocupes, había dejado la ducha caliente para cuando llegaras jeje ¿Ya has elegido qué comer?

JR: No, pero supongo que una baguette está bien.

Eligieron cada quien el suyo y Maura se adelantó a pagar.

JR: ¿A cuántas de tus amigas les invitas la comida?

MI: A todas Jane, así que tranquila, qué bueno que me escribías en el viaje.

JR: Si, jaja cuando no te escribía estaba un poco ahogada en alcohol, fue nuestro viaje de graduación ya sabes

¡Oh si! Maura sabía de los viajes de graduación. Solo dejaremos eso así. Después de platicar de algunas banalidades terminaron de comer y al bajar las escaleras Jane guió a Maura a una tienda de discos.

JR: Mira lo que encontré mientras te esperaba- le mostró un disco de vinilo de Lana del Rey

MI: Woow ¿Te he dicho que soy fan de esta cantante? Solo que no tengo un dispositivo que reproduzca este tipo de maravillas

JR: Es lo bueno de ser la hija más chica, mi papá tiene varios formatos de música

MI: Bueno ya que yo cuento con uno de esos maravillosos aparatos y que yo me he graduado hace poco más de un año...- dijo tomando esa edición especial y dirigiéndose a la caja

JR: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? No tienes que...- En ese momento el cajero reconoció a Maura

Robb: Señorita Isles, es bueno verla por aquí aunque está un poco lejos de su oficina

MI: Hola Robb, así es, vine a comer con una amiga, Jane, él es Robb, por las mañanas es reportero

Robb: Mucho gusto Jane, por las tardes son un vendedor de discos jaja y Maura, qué bueno que estás por aquí, Jane puedes aprender mucho de ella, mientras tanto ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

MI: Robb ¿puedes cobrarme este material por favor?

Robb: Con gusto señorita, por cierto, la próxima semana llegará la colección de las cuatro temporadas de Game of Thrones y la edición especial del vinil de The Cure ¿Quiere que se las aparte?

MI: Cuenta con ello Robb, vendré por ellas

Dicho esto, las chicas se despidieron del vendedor y salieron de la tienda, caminaron en silencio algunos metros hasta la parada del autobús, una vez ahí, Maura entregó la compra a Jane, "Felicidades, este es tu regalo de graduación"

JR: Maura no debiste, es decir, caramba, podría llorar de emoción, Maura en verdad mil gracias- dijo abrazando su regalo

MI: Espero que te haya gustado, bueno debo irme, tengo una junta en unos minutos y creo que llegaré un poco tarde.

JR: Ve con cuidado y muchas gracias, ahí viene mi autobús, gracias de nuevo- dio un beso rápido en la mejilla de Maura y corrió rápidamente para alcanzar el autobús, el resto de la tarde Maura solo podía pensar un poco acerca de lo que esto desencadenaría.

Un par de días más tarde Maura estaba terminando uno de los conciertos del festival, no podía creer que estaba llegando al último fin de semana, al fin podría dormir un poco, era casi media noche y acaba de publicar una selfie con sus amigos cuando un mensaje entró en su móvil "¿Estás muy ocupada?"

MI: No, bueno estoy libre en un par de minutos, me despido de mis compañeros y te llamaré

JR: Ok, espero tu llamada

Maura se despidió de sus compañeros y demás invitados que quedaban aún en la galería, acababa de llover, así que ajustó su abrigo y al salir hizo la llamada prometida.

MI: Hola guapa ¿Cómo estás?

JR: Bien, bueno ya sabes, lo de siempre, presión de los padres, comparación con mis hermanos... peleas entre ellos, pero bien, me reconforta escucharte antes de dormir ¿Ya vas camino a casa?

MI: Me agrada eso, si, estoy a unas cuadras, hace un poco de frío, por eso voy caminando un poco más rápido

JR: Me preocupa que es ya un poco tarde, ve con cuidado por favor ¿Qué tal estuvo el evento?

MI: Tuvimos lleno total en el teatro de la galería, eso es un gran logro considerando que tuvimos menos inversión que otros años, sabes, necesito unas vacaciones

JR: Coincido en eso, necesitas unas vacaciones

MI: ¿Sabes? Se me ocurre algo- a lo lejos vio que la luz de su departamento estaba encendida, eso significaba que su madre estaba de vuelta, no quería dar detalles así que se quedó en la esquina- ¿Ya no tienes trámites en la universidad?

JR: Pues... no, ya no, hasta agosto o septiembre

MI: Me alegra, tu y yo nos vamos a la Ciudad de México en dos semanas, el 7 de junio debo estar en un curso ahí ¿Me acompañarías?

JR: ¿Estás...? Es decir ¿Hablas en serio?- su voz se escuchaba emocionada

MI: Claro que hablo en serio, no te preocupes sobre el hotel, sólo pon el pasaje y listo

JR: No hay problema, la hermana de mi madre, Theresa vive ahí entonces supongo que podríamos ahorrarnos la estadía ¡Qué emoción! y ¿Qué propones?

MI: Bueno el curso es de 9am a 2 pm así que pediré tres días ya que es fin de semana, me quedaré contigo sin ir a trabajar, podemos visitar los museos de la ciudad, cuenta con muchos, entre ellos las tres casas de los pintores Diego Rivera y Frida Kahlo, me fascinan

JR: A mi también, esto me recuerda una canción... tu y yo vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo.

MI: Es un hecho hermosa

JR: Oye, me encanta que me llames para darme las buenas noches

MI: Te llamaré por las noches sin falta, y en las mañanas tendrás los buenos días.

/watch?v=v_zZmsFZDaM

_No me regales más libros porque no los leo_

_lo que he aprendido es porque lo veo_

_mientras más pasan los años _

_me contradigo cuando pienso_

_el tiempo no me mueve _

_yo me muevo con el tiempo,_

_Soy las ganas de vivir,_

_las ganas de cruzar_

_las ganas de conocer lo que hay después del mar_

_yo espero que mi boca nunca se calle_

_también espero que las turbinas de este avión nunca me fallen_

_No tengo todo calculado_

_ni mi vida resuelta_

_solo tengo una sonrisa y espero una de vuelta_

_yo confío en el destino y en la marejada_

_yo no creo en la iglesia pero creo en tu mirada_

_Tu eres el sol en mi cara cuando me levanta _

_yo soy la vida que ya tengo tu eres la vida que me falta_

_así que agarra tu maleta el bulto, los motetes, el equipaje tu valija, la mochila con todos tus juguetes_

_Y dame la mano y vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo_

_darle la vuelta al mundo_

_darle la vuelta al mundo_

_Dame la mano y vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo_

_darle la vuelta al mundo_

_darle la vuelta al mundo_

_La renta, el sueldo_

_el trabajo en la oficina_

_lo cambié por las estrellas y por huertos de harina_

_Me escapé de la rutina para pilotear mi viaje_

_porque el cubo en que vivía se convirtió en paisaje_

_Yo era un objeto esperando a ser ceniza_

_Un día decidí hacerle caso a la brisa_

_a irme resbalando detrás de tu camisa_

_no me convenció nadie_

_me convenció tu sonrisa_

_Y me fui tras de ti persiguiendo mi instinto_

_si quieres cambio verdadero pues camina distinto_

_voy a escaparme hasta la constelación más cercana_

_la suerte es mi oxígeno tus ojos son mi ventana_

_quiero correr por siete lagos en un mismo día _

_sentir encima de mis muslos el clima de tus nalgas frías_

_llegar al tope de las sierras abrazarme con las nubes_

_sumergirme bajo el agua y ver cómo las burbujas suben_

_Y dame la mano y vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo_

_darle la vuelta al mundo_

_darle la vuelta al mundo_

_Dame la mano y vamos a darle la vuelta al mundo_

_darle la vuelta al mundo_

_darle la vuelta al mundo_


	21. La lluvia limpia todo

Llegó el último día de Festival, la galería tendría el concierto monumental de la Orquesta Sinfónica de la ciudad. Se encontraba ya en el foro que estaba del otro lado de la galería.

Bianca: Te ves nerviosa Maura ¿Estás bien?

MI: Bueno ya sabes, invité a Jane, pero ese n es el problema, sino que mi madre también vendrá, y se supone que vendría mi mejor amiga, a la que mi madre ama, quien tendría el papel de mediar las cosas mientras operamos el concierto, pero acaba de cancelarme, y mi madre es demasiado especial con mis amistades, ahora imagínate, no sabe de lo de Jane y yo, lo que sea que seamos.

Bianca: -riendo- Creo que te estresas por cosas de más, solo deja fluir las cosas.

MI: Tienes razón es solo, bueno ya sabes.-En ese momento llegaba a su mòvil un mensaje- ¡Ay Dios! Mi madre está llegando y Jane viene en camino.

Maura corría de un lado a otro. Llevó a su madre al asiento que le había tiempo después llegó Jane, le explicó que debía decir que era prima de su mejor amiga, ya que Constance no confía en muchas personas. Una vez que se sentaron, Maura aún tenía deberes qué hacer, por lo que solo podía leer los mensajes de desesperación de Jane.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar. Las ventajas que Maura tenía en su trabajo eran más que por influencia por buena persona, así, su madre y Jane disfrutaban de buenos lugares. El Danzón Número 2 sonaba hermoso en el auditorio, la orquesta animó tanto al público que lo tocaron un par de veces y cerraron con el Huapango de Moncayo. 120 minutos transcurrieron espectacularmente.

El resto del equipo desalojó a la gente al final del concierto. Maura encontraba a muchos amigos que la invitaron a una fiesta de celebración, sin embargo tenía un par de mujeres qué atender.

Constance Isles: Maura, querida, muchas gracias, el concierto estuvo indescriptible, por cierto ¿Cómo se irá a casa tu amiga Jane?- preguntó con una característica mirada que Maura conocía perfectamente. Jane no había sido de su agrado.

MI: Primero iremos a la fiesta de clausura, yo te avisaré madre si se queda en mi departamento o enviaremos a alguien para que la lleve a su hogar.

JR: No hay que molestarse jeje- dijo nerviosa- yo puedo tomar un taxi a casa.

MI: Bien, en ese caso, Maura te veré en el departamento.

Cuando la Sra. Isles se fue con su chofer comenzaba a llover.

JR: Esto fue muy incómodo Maur, yo creo que lo mejor será ir de una vez a casa.

MI: Esto es muy injusto y además lamento haberte puesto en una situación como esta.

JR: Es muy complicado, de hecho, creo que deberíamos parar todo esto.

MI: No puedo creerlo pero entiendo tu posición. Lo respeto Jane, me alegra haber tenido esta oportunidad contigo.- la tristeza era mucho más que evidente, pocas personas quedaban en el lobby del auditorio, así que se permitió que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

JR: Maur...

MI: Tranquila, busquemos un taxi, ya está dejando de llover- suspiró y ambas salieron.

El camino del auditorio hacia la calle era tan largo, debido a que había que cruzar los jardines del mismo. Comenzó a llover de nuevo. Maura sonreía porque sentía que la lluvia la limpiaba de todo lo malo, siempre había sido así. Cuando llegaron a la parada de autobuses y taxis no soportó más y se tiró sobre el pasto mirando al cielo lluvioso. Jane la miró extrañada.

JR: ¿Haces alguna especie de berrinche?- la rubia estaba tirada mojada de pies a cabeza.

MI: Nop- río a carcajadas.

JR: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? jaja estás loca y mojada.

MI: Tu también, lamento haberme enamorado tan pronto. - Jane había bajado la mirada y luego intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, buscaba un taxi.

Maura estaba mojada, su gabardina pesaba terriblemente, el frío la comenzaría a traspasar en breve, el cabello se le pegaba al rostro y veía cómo el de Jane hacía lo mismo, de milagro no había comenzado a quejarse del frío. La amaba, aunque Jane jamás lo haría de la misma manera.

Se levantó del suelo con rapidez- ¡Jane!- la morena giró su cabeza alarmada. Las manos pequeñas de Maura tomaron sus mejillas y la acercaron a sus labios.

Ahí estaban, dos mujeres "terminando".

... pero besándose bajo la lluvia.


End file.
